Zims War
by Invader Aag
Summary: *COMPLETE* Its been 5 years and Zim is still trying to take over earth, but his plans may be halted by an old friend who shows up for a "visit." And whats this about an irken civil war! ZATR in later chapters. last ch is up . Disclaimer,I do not own IZ
1. Pilot

**Chapter 1**

Zim was working in his lab, on his next evil plan no of course, Gir was standing close by watching ever so clueless as to what's happening in front of him.

"WHATCHA DOIN MASTA!!" Gir said in a strikingly high pitched voice. This caused Zim to recoil a bit and rub his antenna from the pain of this ridiculous shriek, ringing in his head at this point. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see or hear his defective SIR walk up.

"Gir!" Zim called "What Are You Doing In The Lab!!"

"nuuuuuthiiiin" he said nonchalantly.

"Well GET OUT OF HERE!! You know you can't be in the lab anymore. Not after what you did last time."

"awwwww maaaaaaan" he stated sounding disappointed and looking at the ground.

He then immediately shot up with a very energetic "Ooookee Doookee!!" and walked out whistling.

Zim shook his head and went back to work "Now then, maybe I can get some work don…OUCH!!" he was cut off by a large U shaped object hitting him on the head.

"Hey What The Hell!!...umm….what is this thing any way?

"ooooohhhhh I remember this. It's the memory core thingy from Taks SIR Unit. Hmmm…. I wonder how she's doing these days.

**Meanwhile On Taks ship…**

"oh my god that little piece of shit irken disgrace son of a bitch faggot ass munch mother….GOD IM GONNA KILL HIM!!" Tak said loudly to herself getting Freakishly mad.

"as soon as I get back to earth, he is so dead. He's dead for breaking MIMI. He's dead for Ruining my life….TWICE!!. He's dead for wrecking my ship. AND He's dead for…for!" she was cut off by her ships computer.

"Warning! proximity alert, planet ahead!"

"Exelent!" Tak said cynically.

(**A/N **kk. Short chapter, but they'll get longer. Not sure how far I'm going with this one. It's not much to review but constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks. P.S. this is my first fic, be gentle)


	2. Attack of Pigs

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"umm sir, I've detected a ship flying at our base at an alarming rate"

"Not Now Computer! I'm trying to figure out where the hell this stupid machine fell from."

"…But…sir it's heading strait for us"

"COMPUTER!! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

"but …"

"NO BUTS!!, there is absolutely NO ROOM! For a big BUTT , in this conversation. Now, speak again and I will permanently deactivate you!!"

BEEP!!...BEEP!!

"computer what is this beeping. It distracts the Mighty ZIM!!"

(silence)

BEEP!!

"Computer! Answer Me!"

"…I warned you"

CRASH!! BOOOM!! EXPLODE!!

( A/N narrator comin in a little late here huh?)

As you may have already guessed Tak has crashed her ship into Zims base.

"hello Zim" a familiar voice said walking out of the smoke. Zim was trying to push himself up from the debris he was laying under.

"w-who?...T..Tak?!"

"sigh yes Zim its me" she says without the slightest sound of emotion in her voice. "I didn't think it would be this easy." She states in the same tone. "I thought you might put up some kind of challenge, like running away or throwing a pig at me"

As if on command Gir Burst into the room, pigs in hand, and hurdled them at Tak, all while singing dramatic theme music from the Mission Impossible soundtrack.

As soon as the pigs hit Tak she fell onto the floor and sat there in Aww at what just happened. Soon Zim and Gir stood over her looking down. She just scowled and then smirked and said smugly…

"That the best you can do?"

Zim looked down at Tak and responded…

"do not underestimate the power of the piggys Tak!"

Just then her forehead started to smolder where the pig had hit.

"AHHHH!! What Did You Do To ME!!"

"heh hah ha, yep…FOOLISH! JANITORIAL! MIND! SLAVE!! You Know not the POWERS OF THE PIG!!

"Grrrrrrr!, Zim! I'll get you if it's the laa…uh…"

She passed out from the head injury.

"WoW," Zim said, " I cant belive that actually worked" now looking at Gir, who promptly replied..

"cant believe (what) worked?" Zim just smacked his head and ordered Gir to retrieve his pigs.

**Later…**

Tak awoke to a massive headache and a dark room.

"uhhh…my head…where am I?"

Just then a big spot light shone on her location, and she realized she was tied up…

(A/N ok I know that some of my readers may think they know where this is going. Well you're wrong. The thought of that is just…sick and I will not ever have a single living creature being taken advantage of in any story of mine)

"well well well!!...look at what we have here." A familiar voice spoke from the shadows. Before Tak could ask, a figure stepped out into the light.

"ZIM!" she snarled. "LET ME OUT OF THIS!!" now a little more aware of her current situation.

"oh I'm afraid I cant do that" he stated with the same lack of emotion and carelessness she showed him at there first meeting. "he pulled out a laser knife and began spinning it"

Tak, now a little worried, " hey! W-What are you doing with that.?!"

"ohh nothing" he said. He then quickly turned it on and threw it at the immobilized Tak, piercing her where her heart would be.

"AHHHHHHH!!"

"Tak!...Tak! wake up! Your having a bad dream!"

Tak sat up quickly. She was sweating and panting heavily with fearof what just happened.

"hey…you alright." Said a now startled Zim sitting in a chair right next to her. She didn't look at him. Instead she observed her surroundings. She was on a…couch, covered by a blanket, and could feel bandages around her head.

"Hey" Zim said trying to get her attention. "You O.K."

She looked over at Zim and immediately jumped back, remembering what he did in her dream, and put her back against the top of the couch pulling her legs close to her chest.

"umm I'll take that as a no." Zim said with a slight hint of uncertainty in his voice. "any way, the burn on your head must have caused you to pass out, umm if you need ice just tell Gir, and he'll be glade to get it for you. You can sleep here…I guess and if you need me, I'll be around, just tell me. But I suggest you try to get some rest."

Tak had started to calm down and come back to her senses. She still kept her distance from Zim though.

"k then, be back to check on ya in a few."

"Wait!" Tak commanded.

"ohh so you can still speak." Zim said sarcastically

"Why are you doing this?" was the only thing she could think to say.

"dunno" Zim said and promptly walked out.


	3. The Great Draft

(A/N Thank you so much for reviewing

(A/N Thank you so much for reviewing. I will defiantly try to turn in work of a higher quality in the future. And the cursing, I'm sorry about that. Upon rereading the story, I did find that to be distasteful. My grammar has always been a problem. I can't write very well, because I'm not a writer. I really wanted to try it once, but I'm still not good at it. This is actually my first fic ever. The only time I could find to write these is really late and, by the time I'm halfway done, I'm already really tired. I also didn't want this to follow the "generic" ZATR formula, and I will try to make it better in later chapters. And the romance isn't really going to be the main plot of this story, but more of a secondary thing that I can show every now and then. So thanks again for the nice reviews, I will continue to listen to your expert opinions as long as you keep giving them to me.)

**Chapter 3**

"DIIIIIIIIIB!!" Gaz yelled with a distinct hint of overwhelming rage.

"AHH! I'm right here! What do you want??" he responded slightly annoyed by the wail of his name.

"WHAT…is all your creepy, alien hunting, JUNK!! DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"I ran out of space in the garage" he said as if that was a good enough reason.

"Well…GET IT OUT!!..."

"…And Put It Where! Exactly?!"

"I don't care! Just NOT…anywhere near me."

Dib sighed in defeat, and dragged his heavy E.T. machine out of his sisters room while she just sat there, tapping her foot until he was out of the way. She then proceeded into her room and shut the door.

Once he managed to cram the bulky machinery into his closet somehow, he laid down and began to ponder what he would do tonight.

"Its been a while since I forted Zim's evil plans. Maybe I can find out what it is before he even makes it and destroy it before he can…" he was cut off by his dad bursting in the room.

"Hello Son!" he said in his normal tone.

"umm…hey dad, you need something?" Dib said with a small amount of concern in his voice.

"Gib! I have good news!"

"Dad…first of all, my name is Dib, and also you never have good news. So what is it?"

"I just got finished speaking to a specialist, and it turns out that you're….CRAZY!!...so I'm sending you to the Defective Head Meat Institute."

"WHAT?! You can't do That!!"

"Oh ho ho, my son. You know that you can't have a kitty, you're…INSANE!!...remember?"

"That, has nothing to do with what I just said!"

"Of course you are son. Now lets go!"

Just then two big guys came in and hauled Dib off in a straight jacket and a mussel. He struggled at first which was soon silenced by a taser shocking him for a good 5 minutes.

"Wait! Ouch!... DAD! Ouch!… Help me!!"

"O.K. son, see you in a hundred years." Membrane said waving.

**Meanwhile at Zims house…**

Gir was chasing a squirrel around the yard in circles, screeching and yelling and...screeching. Zim had just come out of the lab and was going to see how Tak was doing. He came up through the garbage can elevator, and walked into his living room where she was...supposed to be at.

"Tak!! Where did you go?!" he called. Puzzled, he walked to the door, put on his disguise and went out attempting to look for her.

"GIR!" Zim yelled. "Have you seen Tak anywhere?!" Zim asked. Gir saluted in his dog suit, and then said in his duty mood voice..

"Sir! She is right behind you!"

"Ehh?…" Zim turned around and saw nothing but his house. "what are you talking about Gir there is no one here but us." **BOOM!** Just then an irken ship flew out of Zims front door, destroying most of his yard and the entire face of his house, and swooped right over his head and out into space. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!" Zim screamed.

Gir (still saluting) responded with "Sir! Subject Tak is now in front of you and exactly 2 miles out into space! Shall I persue Master!"

"Negative Gir. If she still wanted to kill us, there would have already been another attempt." Zim said. Gir still stood there saluting. What happened to him? By now he should be running around and screaming something about tacos. "Gir. What is the matter with you? How come your acting so…not broken?"

"Sir! If your are referring to my new behavioral actions, the irken known as Tak repaired the Duty Mode section of my brain!

"She did WHAT!" was all Zim could say, unnecessarily loud of course.

"Shall I repeat myself master, or was that just an unethical, emotional reaction to the current situation." Gir stated to the now jaw dropped Zim. All Zim could do was stare into space for a minute.

"Why would Tak do this" he thought to himself. "Gir, you may…umm…at ease?" Zim spoke not knowing exactly what to say. Gir dropped his hand and gave a loud…

"OKEE DOKEE!" before going back to chasing the squirrel. Zim just stood there trying to figure out why she would, fix…Gir." His thoughts were cut short when he became aware of the very large crowd of people gathered around the wreckage of what was his base.

"Ummm….HEY LOOK OVER THERE!! IT'S A!...uhh..A!….ITS THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE EVER WANTED!!" Zim yelled and pointed to behind the mass of people.

The crowd turned around only to see a farmer who was holding a leash attached to the bell on a cow. Said farmer then smiled at them and waved a friendly hello to the crowd. The group looked rather disturbed and just turned back around to see a fixed house, a nice yard, and a weird green dog on leash tied to a tree. They all just shrugged and went on with there oblivious lives.

"Well that was close." Zim said who now inside with his back against the door was sighing heavily with relief. "Well I guess I'll go see if Tak left any bombs here before she left" Before Zim could take a step an alarm in his pak went off. A hologram of an irken general appeared from his 2 way video phone thing in front of him.

"Congratulations!!" He said. "You have been….DRAFTED!!...report to planet Conventiah **(**con-ven-she-uhh. the irken controlled planet where the Great Assigning took place**)** immediately!...as in now.

A/N O.K. end of chapter 3. Please don't flame me for having Dib put in an asylum. I promise he will still be in the story. Also the rating of this thing may change if I ever go back and edit that scene with Tak in the pilot. Also im aware that my chapters seem to be very short. I plan to make up for this by updating frequently. So once again thank you to those who have reviewed already. Your comments are always welcome. And maybe even suggestions. If I ever run out of ideas, you more experienced writers, feel free to point me in the right direction.


	4. The Departure

**Chapter 4…OF DOOM!**

Tak was sitting in the waiting room of a vortion ship repair center. She came in earlier that day and was now just twiddling her thumbs until someone came and said her vessel was ready.

"Excuse me, but are you Tak-arri? The one waiting for the Voot Runner to be fixed?" a small vort worker asked. She immediately kicked him into the air, grabbed him by the neck, and pined him to the wall with one hand, while putting a laser gun to his throat.

"How DARE you Vort Management DRONE!! You should know better than to address one of your ruling races soldiers by their name!" Tak said losing her cool for a moment.

"AHHH!, p-please…for…forgive me my mighty irken master!" The worker struggled to say with gun cutting off his vocal patters.

"That's more like it." Tak said making sure this guy learned his lesson. "Now what do you want?" She asked the now terrified drone.

"W-we h-have a…s-s-slight pro….problem." The worker was barley able to say. Tak shot a death glare at him, expecting an answer right then and there. "Y-your ship it's…it's to badly damaged for a quick repair, But If we work through the night you'll have your ship early tomorrow morning." The drone spoke nervously, knowing his next word could be his last. Tak seized her death glare and closed her eyes breathing in deeply to control her growing fury."

"sigh Very well then. I will hold you to that statement." And with those last words she walked out the door, leaving the vortion slave to cower. Which he did for a while, but then got up and started having a fit. He walked back into the work room and sat down at the small break table that they were allowed.

"Oh, hey Lard Nar, What's going on?" said a fellow Vort worker.

"Can you believe these stupid irken ASSHOLES!!" he said a little too loudly.

"I…I don't know what your talking about." His friend said sweating.

"Oh come on you know just as well as I do, that this so called Ruling Race is full of CRAP! I JUST GOT BEATEN BY SOME IRK GIRL FOR SAYING HER NAME!! GOD! HOW FUCKING FAR HAVE I FALLEN?! I used to be the LEADER of the Resisty! What the hell HAPPENED to me?!..." The other vortion looked at Lard Nar in a nervous way and made a little gesture with his hand swiping by his neck signaling him to stop talking. Lard Nar ceased his rant and turned around to see a very tall irken slave driver standing there with his arms crossed. He was immediately taken away and put in solitary confinement. His fellow worker just shrugged and THOUGHT to himself…

"Well it's not all bad. I remember hearing the guards talk about a civil war on the irken home-world. Apparently it's the royalists…versus the revolutionaries. Royalists believing that their current way of lifestyle is fine, but revolutionaries believing that they should stop invading, and release their captured planets. Not a bad idea actually. I think that an irken revolution would turn this whole universal conquest thing backwards on the evil race, destroying it from within, and…OUCH!!" the special collar he was forced to wear shocked him for thinking against the empire.

**Meanwhile…**

Tak sat in her cab with the side of her head leaning against the window. She started to think about all that has happened to her recently.

**flashback**

She had been a drift in that stupid escape pod for a whole year. She crash landed on planet Dirt, of all places, and was stranded there. Fortunately know one new of her arrival. If she was found they would have her immediately put her back to work. Those stupid banishment guardians were the worst. They didn't know that she was supposed to be free 8 years into her sentence on that filth redden planet. Over the course of 4 and a half years, after crash landing, she was able to use some spare parts to fashion a Voot runner, which she used to go back to Earth and get her revenge on Zim. Everything was going great until she got knocked out. Why would Zim treat her wounds though? It was a strange thing to do and it caught her completely off guard. She let the burns heal which took about an hour or two. They might have healed quicker if that stupid robot wasn't constantly bugging her with his idiocy. She got so feed up with it that she actually reconfigured his brain so that he can take orders properly. When she was done she told him to "Go be stupid outside, and don't come back in until after I'm gone." Her head no longer had any traces of burns on it so she decided that if there had ever been a time to get revenge, it was now. She got up and started for the trash can elevator, but then stopped and started to rethink killing Zim. I mean he didn't seem to express any ill will toward her, and he doesn't seem to have a problem helping people anymore. Maybe…he's changed? Maybe if they could just talk for…No! She immediately shook that idea, but it started to creep back into her head before she could completely forget it. Maybe Zim is different now. "NO, NO, NO!! She tried to shake these thoughts but they wouldn't leave. "The best thing for me to do right now is to just…GO! I have to get out of here and just clear my head of these ridiculous thoughts." She heard Zim coming up the elevator, so she activated her spider legs and clung to the ceiling. She waited until the coast was clear before going down to the lab and retrieving her ship. It was badly damaged and the hole she came through had already been closed up. So she decided to make a new one….

**End of Flashback**

"Well, the past few years have been rather…eventful." She thought. "But I still can't stop asking myself, WHY didn't I just Kill Zim?! He was right there and I just ran. I could have even blasted him with the lasers on my ship when I flew out, but I didn't! I just let him go!." She paused and looked out the window. She had arrived at the hotel she would be staying at for the night. The taxi driver spoke…

"That will be 67 munneys Ma'am." Tak paid him the munney she owed and got out to go register in the hotel. Later in her room she decided to Lay down and try to get some rest. Unfortunately before she got the chance, an alarm in her Pak went off…(take a wild guess at what happens to her next.)

**Back on Earth…**

"Gir!" Zim yelled. "Get in here! We're going on a little trip."

"Yes Sir!" Gir said, and with that proceeded to walk in the house on his hands. Zim was surprised to here the news of his planets power struggle. The government had never had anything like this happen before. Zim packed up a few of his possessions. Uniforms, weaponry, Self destruct device, his gun, and for some reason he thought to bring the memory core for Taks SIR Unit. He went down to the lab to retrieve it.

"Now where did I put that Thing…?" He said to himself. For some reason he couldn't find it. "Oh well." He said, and walked back to the elevator. He made sure to download his computers brain onto a disk, he was going to have to destroy his base so that its technology wasn't found and reverse engineered, but he wanted to save his computers personality.

"Well, is that all we need Gir?" Zim asked felling confident he remembered everything.

"WAIT! I GOTS TO GO GET MY PIGGYS!!" Gir screamed.

"EWW! No Gir…You will not bring those FFFFILTHY Pig Beasts with us!" Gir looked at Zim with tears welling up in his eyes. "No Gir, that wont work this time." He said. Girs eyes continued to drip tears on the floor, except now, his lip was quivering, and he was making pouting noises. Zim finally gave in with an "O.K! go get your pigs and return here immediately. Girs face lit up and he ran to go fetch Bo-Bo and Sweey. (his pigs names) Once everyone was on board, Zim started the engine and they were off. In the air Gir looked back at the house he had lived in for years. As far as he was concerned it was home. The only real home he has ever had.

"goodbye house…" Gir said under his breath in such a slow and depressing voice that you would have cried if you were there. Zim noticed this and hesitated on pushing the button that would destroy his base. He decided to wait until they were out of the Earths atmosphere before he pushed it. Gir was still looking back so he didn't see Zim push the button, but almost as soon as he did…a single tear rolled down Girs face and he turned to face the front with a blank stare. Soon after he sunk low in his chair and started crying. Zim looked at Gir and felt sympathy for the little guy.

"Hey.." Zim said in a calm voice. "..Buck up buddy, we'll be back." He placed his hand on Girs back, and Gir looked up at him. He said still sobbing a little…

"Do sniff do you really think so?" He asked in a more hopeful tone.

"Of course I do." Zim said with a reassuring smirk. Gir smiled at this and then began to dry his tears. "Next stop…Conventiuh…you know, that's where you were born Gir." Zim told him. Gir looked up inquisitively, with wide eyes waiting to here the rest of the story.

**END OF CHAPTER 4…**

**A/N **Yea, Zim and Gir had a moment. Hope yall liked it, I sure had fun writing it. If anyone sees any reacuring problems that I have with my writing please tell me. I think that getting pointers from you guys will improve my general writing skills altogether...(hope i spelled that right) Any way Im gonna try to get Chapter 5 done tomorrow but it will be hard for me to work on weekdays...school and all that. So I go to bed now.

-Aag


	5. The truth about the mission

**Chapter 5…Zim doomy, doom thingy…of doom.**

A/N So very sorry it took me a while to update. I never had enough time to finish the chapter. I plan to make up for it on my up-coming 3 day weekend. I might be able to squeeze a couple chapters out of it….enjoy. **( ;**

Dib sat in his padded cell, upside down, and staring out of the bared window into the night sky. It had already been a few weeks sense he was put in this god forsaken Hole! He was actually beginning to lose his grasp on reality. His perception of things was now a little deluded and he was beginning to hallucinate. The more obvious figments of his imagination could be cast aside. But one day, he finally cracked.

He was sitting against the wall one night and ignoring the visions of a giant spider crawling up the wall next to him. He started to wonder…

"I wonder if there really IS a problem with my head meat…I mean! BRAIN!...HA! YOU ALMOST COUGHT ME!!" Dib said to know one… "But I'M to SMART FOR YOU ALL!! ALL OF YOU!!...hehe…hee he-ha….Hahahahahahahahahaha! AHHHHH!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!...I WIN!" Dib spoke randomly at the shadows (as he often did for the past few days) and then started to drift into a sleepy state. "You!...you know I won. I!...I…I'm tired." He said with a yawn. "goin to bed now…" He slowly started to blink his eyes closed. After blinking once he saw a figure standing in front of him on the outside of his cell door. He paid no mind, thinking it was just a guard looking in on him to see if he needed to be sedated. But upon hearing a voice he sat up quickly.

"Good to see you again Dib-Stink!!" the figure said in a familiar tone.

"Zim!" Dib clenched his teeth and bit his lip trying to awaken himself from this dream he's having…but to no avail. "WHAT!!...the hell do you WANT! ZIM!!" Dib emphasized his words wrong."

"Oh, I just came along to rub in the fact that I'm about to destroy this puny planets moon and let the tides do some of my work for me!" Zim said with an evil grin.

"NOOO! You cant do that!" Dib protested.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Of course I can Dib. As long as you're in here; I can do whatever I want." Zim stated. This caused something to TICK, in Dibs brain. These words echoed through his head. ( as long…as your in here, I can do whatever I want.) Dib glared at the fake Zim in front of him and made it disappear.

"It was only another figment of my broken mind." Dib said in a dull tone. True it was only a hallucination, but that doesn't mean it was wrong. He realized, that his subconscious was trying to tell him something. So he slipped out of his straight jacket (with ease), ana made up hismind that it was time to go. Know one else new about Zim, so it was up to him to stop the evil alien threat. Dib reached into his coat and pulled out a few pieces of scrap metal, a remote, a battery, and some old gum wrappers. He used all of these things to (McGuyver) fashion himself a laser capable of cutting through the steal door. Once outside the cell, he sneaked past every guard and managed to make it out of the asylum. The first place he went was Zims base. His eyes grew wide as he approached, not a house, but a big pah of dirt where a large alien base used to be. He just dropped to his knees and started to laugh. Hysterically…It was creepy…"AHHH HAHAHAHAHA! TO THINK ALL THIS TIME...ZIM WAS NEVER EVEN REAL! Or was he?...I DON'T know I'm to FUCKING CRAZY!! HAHAHAHAHA!" The maniacal freak outs soon died down and turned into small little acts of twitching on the ground. "I guess…I do belong in that asylum." Dib said in a shuddering voice. It was cracking now from all the laughing.

"Oh no you don't." A voice spoke on his left. He awkwardly turned his head to see who was talking, but there wasn't anyone else outside but him.

"Who…who said that?" Dib barely got out of his soar throat.

"You did!" The same voice spoke again from the right this time. Only when he turned to look, He saw a figure standing over him looking down. "Wow…" the figure said, "..you look pretty damn pitiful right now."

"Dib sat up. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Didn't we just do this…I'M Y-O-U!" The figure said making its face visible. This thing actually looked just like Dib. "I can tell you look confused, allow me to explain. We have already established the fact that you are horrendously insane, O.K, you're Wacko, a total Koo-Koo Platter…" he was cut off by Dib

"Yes I Get IT!" He exclaimed.

"Good, you see I'm the one un-broken piece of your brain that's left. All of your other parts have been damaged." Dib listened inventively. "And I had to make my presence known or else I would have been destroyed myself. So I'm going to stay out here a while so you don't drift completely into madness, you know giving you advice and making sure you don't kill anyone. But You are the only one who can see or hear me. So let's not speak in public." Dibs shoulders sunk at this last statement.

"So, I'm talking to myself right now." Dib stated bluntly.

"Yea I guess, if you want to put it so black and white." His psyche told him.

"O.K. then. Soooo…um Me, what now?"

"I suggest we go find your little alien friend, and make sure he doesn't destroy the universe." Dibs brain said. And with that, they set off on a quest for a really, really, really pointless reason.

**Meanwhile…**

Zim woke up in front of his ships controls. The auto-pilot was engaged and he was headed straight for Conventi-uh. He had been flying for only 2 weeks and he wasn't even close. He remembered that it was a 6 month trip the first time. He was already feeling the effects of resting in his ship. A bad back, a soar neck, and his sleep schedule was way off. He was beginning to contemplate sleeping at an Inn for a night. Gir had cheered up since they last left. Zim turned his head to see the robot still sleeping.

"Well I guess he would enjoy a nice sleep for once." He was a little more awake now, so he decided to get a breakfast package from the freezy box in the back. He reached in and pulled out a little baggy, which he put in a synthesizer right above it. 3 seconds later the food was ready, and he pulled out a full Irk breakfast. (A/N HAHA. Just looked up the meaning for the word "Irk"…its funny) Zim ate quickly and went back to the cock-pit to wake Gir up. To his surprise, Gir was already awake and stretching.

"MORNIN MASTER!" Gir said in his normal tone.

"Ummm, good morning…Gir." Zim said rather perplexed by the greeting. "Any who, I came in here to ask if you wanted to stop today and stay at a hotel." Zim told him.

"I sure do!!" Gir said.

"o.k. The last hotel for a light-year is just up ahead." And so they parked their ship in a space and went inside.

**A few hours earlier…**

Tak was flying her newly repaired ship and was on her way to Conventi-uh herself. The repairs took even longer than they were supposed to. The thing was one big delay. "I can't believe I was drafted. I thought the empire had a competent military…one that could destroy any arising threat. This will put my revenge plans on hold until the whole thing blows over." She was talking to herself. She never had to do that with Mimi around. Tak looked back to the corner of her ship, and saw the broken robot. "Maybe it's about time I fixed her." Tak said looking down at the drawer under the console. She pulled out the memory unit thing that hit Zim in the head from Chapter 1. "It's a good thing I noticed this thing sitting on the table in Zims lab." Tak said to herself, but then quickly slapped her head for having another internal conversation. Getting up and walking to the back, she grabbed the deactivated body and pulled it along side her into the second room on the ship. Inside was a work table with tools and spare parts layed out across it. She looked at the items before her, and then sat Mimi down on the table and got to work.

6 hour's later

"O.K…. Mimi is recharging, and I'm REALLY tired. Oh look, a hotel." Tak said to herself...again. "Last one for A light-year." She repeated off the billboard. "Well I guess I…" She hesitates. "….Guess I better stop talking to myself." She finished in a dry, defeated tone while walking over to the controls to turn into the ship parking lot.

Once inside she immediately looked for the clerk. She spotted the help desk and walked over to get a room. To her surprise, another irken was already there. It was nice to see someone of the same race at the counter. By the looks of him, he was an invader, and had a SIR. He was about as tall as her, and was paying for his room. Tak peered over the counter.

"Hello, room for one please." She asked politely…ish.

"Sure thing Miss, we have a full luxury suit available. If you want it?" The clerk told her.

"Hey!.." Said a familiar voice from right next to her. " No fair I asked for one of those before she even walked in!" The Irken next to her complained.

"It can't be..." Tak thought to herself and nervously turned her head.

"Well the room just opened up." The clerk argued back. As the two argued, Tak just stared jaw dropped by the fact that, ZIM….was standing in front of her.

"I must be dreaming.." She said out loud. This stopped the argument and caused Zim to peer over.

"Oh!.. Hey Tak." Was the only thing he could think to say. Tak just closed her mouth, slouched forward and half closed her eyes.

"I'm leaving…" She said in a very dull voice, then turned around and started to walk out.

"Wait!" Zim called and chased after her. Gir just shrugged and got up on top of the counter and started to talk to the clerk. Zim followed Tak outside trying to get her attention. "Hey Tak c'mon answer me, Why did you leave?" Zim almost pleaded for an answer. "Tak!, Please answer….me?" Zim stopped and noticed she was staring at something. He looked in the direction she was, and a wave of shock flew down his spine. "m-mma…my….MY SHIP!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!" Zim screamed. He stared for a moment; the whole vessel had been flipped upside down, beaten and hung from the ceiling of the parking complex. He narrowed his eyes when he saw two masked guys jumping out of the now totaled ship. As soon as they hit the ground, he was already standing right behind them in the shadows, with his head down, and arms by his sides like some kind of Nny pose from JTHM. The vandals didn't notice him, and before they knew what was going on, Zim was already pinning each one to the ground with his spider legs. They squirmed in protest but Zim just sunk the tips of the legs deep into each one of their shoulders.

"OWWWW!" They both screamed in unison. The spider legs remained penetrating their shoulders, but bent so Zim could get a little closer to the punks. Tak looked on in amazement. She didn't even see Zim move from standing right next to her. It all happened so quickly, and she didn't have time to react before it was over.

"His combat skills have improved." She thought to herself.

"Hey! Tak.." Zim said not looking away from the enemy's he had on the ground. "Come here, I'm about to unmask the Filth that dared to defile my ship!" Zim commanded. Tak (out of curiosity) willingly complied and walked over. Zim held both of their masks, one in each hand, and pulled them off.

"HUH?! Irkens?!" Zim and Tak both shouted in a confused tone. And upon further inspection of the two's faces, Zim realized that he knew both of them. Invaders! They were there at the Great Assigning.

"SLAX! SKOOGE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DESTROY MY SHIP?!" Zim yelled his questions at them. (A/N ohh and btw, the first invaders name is pronounced like Slacks. Not sure how to spell it)

"Zim! Uhhg!...I would OUCH!, Be happy to…explain. If you take your spider leg out of my shoulder!" Skooge was barely able to mutter through bursts of inexplicable pain.

"Oh…Sorry." Zim admitted, kind of embarrassed. He slid the sharp legs out of their shoulders and they receded into his pak. The two invaders got up from the ground carefully holding their wounds as not to hurt themselves.

"O.K! looking for answers now!" Zim stated impatiently."

"Certainly." Slax said. Zim and Tak listened inventively "We're on a mission from our leader. Surely you have heard of the civil war on planet Irk." He asked. Zim and Tak nodded.

"That's actually why I was on this route, and ended up running into Zim, and then you guys all by accident." Tak told them. The two invaders looked at each other and then back to her.

"Let me guess, you got a transmission from an Irken general telling you that you've been drafted right?" Skooge asked them both. Zim and Tak nodded again in unison. "WELL IT"S A DAMN GOOD THING WE CAUGHT YOU TWO!" He yelled. Tak and Zim were confused at this.

"That message is a fake!" Slax told them. "It was sent out to all irkens who were deemed Defective, without a trial, as lore to kill them on Conveti-uh.

"WHAT!" Zim…and Tak…AGAIN…at the same time.

"But I'm not a defective!" Tak protested. "I can't say the same for Zim, but ME...Defective! I don't think so." Tak said. Slax chuckled, and Zim glared at her for a second, about to make a come back statement. Before he got the chance Skooge continued very seriously.

"The CORD in your head would say otherwise…" He told her, expression not changing. She snapped her gaze in his direction, and gave him an extremely angry look.

"HEY! Don't you EVER Talk about That!!" She said getting in his face. He didn't flinch, just stared at her like she was stupid until she backed off.

"…Moving along, you two are lucky that we caught you. Or else you would have been completely obliterated on Conventi-uh." Slax said trying to draw attention away from the squabbles. "Our mission was to try and stop as many survivors as possible from getting to Conventi-uh by any means necessary."

"Wait, Soo…your idea of stopping me was to total my ship so I couldn't go?" Zim asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Yes" They said in unison. Zim was ready to fly off the handle before Tak jumped back in the conversation. (Man, Zim can't get a word in edge wise)

"Now wait a minute, you said you got a mission from your leader." Tak stated. "Who exactly might that be? Are you guys in the resistance?" She asked.

"There is NO resistance, the whole thing was made up to execute defectives, but this isn't a safe place to talk. You two should follow us back to our base, we can have Tenn fill you in on all the details." Skooge said.

"Wait! Invader Tenn is your LEADER?! Tak asked, confused."

"Yes, but we need to get back to base BEFORE we start discussing this." Skooge repeated. He then pressed a button on his wrist, and two beams came down and teleported him and Slax up to their ship…like Star Trek. Zim looked at Tak, than shifted his eyes to his destroyed ship, and then back to Tak. She noticed this and sighed.

"O.K. you can have a ride, just call your stupid robot." She told him. Zim smiled and his two way holo-communicator, came out of his pak.

(A/N O.K. I end here. Tell me what you think, especially with Dib. Is he crazy enough, is he too crazy, or…what. Also I would like to know if my story has gotten a little more mixed up than your average everyday Zim fic. Your opinions are always welcome. Thanks)

-Aag


	6. Zim and Tak

**Chapter 6...doom'ish doomy doom thingy**

A/N Thank you for the reviews. Your words, they hurt…but in a good way. I really feel like I'm learning something from all of this. I will try to break up the paragraphs some more, and use big bad words less often in my writing. The thing with the Caps, well that may be kind of hard. You may have noticed this already, but a lot of Zim characters don't seem to ever "talk." It's always yelling with Zim, Lard Nar, Membrane, and Gaz when she's angry. So that's why I had them speak in capitols so much. I thought that not putting them in caps would take away from the effect of their normal speaking voices. So ok, here's Ch. 6. enjoy…

Zim's communicator connected with Gir, who was still sitting on the counter of the clerk in the hotel lobby. The clerk himself however was cowering in the corner of the room, probably at his breaking point from the stupid conversations he was having with Gir while Zim was gone.

"Gir, report to me immediately." Zim ordered, and his SIR unit saluted.

"Yes Sir!" He responded, obeying. Minutes later Gir had arrived at the scene.

"Gir, our ship has been destroyed, and we have received intelligence that our drafting was fake." Zim told him.

"Sir, would you like me to declare a Mission Failure, and find a suitable carrier back to Earth." Gir said still saluting.

"Negative Gir." Zim said. Then a small compartment opened in his pak, and a thin wire floated out of it and connected with an outlet on Girs head.

"I'm uploading these new mission objectives to your brain." Zim told him. Girs eyes flashed as the new data was downloaded into his head. "Now tell me Gir, what is our new mission?" Zim asked to make sure the data transfer was a success.

"Sir! Our mission is to gather information on these so called (Allies) and decide whether or not to turn them in to the Tallest." Gir told him.

"Good" Zim said with an evil smile. He was then cut off by Tak who was now waiting in her ship.

"Hey! You guys coming or not?!" She yelled at the two. Zim looked at her, than back to Gir and gave a small nod. They both turned and walked to the ship. They got in, and immediately flew off. Tak saw the coordinates sent to her ships computer by Slax and told the ship to go there with the auto pilot. She then got up and walked into the back where Zim and Gir were at.

"Hey Tak! Thanks again for letting us hitch a ride from you." Zim said. She paid no mind to him and instead turned to Mimi who was still sitting deactivated on the work table. Tak walked over to her and unplugged the wires in her head, then flipped a switch in the robots brain. Mimi began to wake up, and Tak let a small smile creep across her face. She hugged her robot, and said…

"Welcome back Mimi. Come to the front of the ship with me. You have missed a lot in the past 5 years; let me fill you in." She told her companion. Mimi gladly obliged and walked to the front with Tak. Zim and Gir were now a little confused. They began to follow, but a large metal door shut abruptly in Zims face cutting them off from the bridge.

"Hey! What the hell Tak!" Zim protested. She ignored the cries from the other side of the wall, and started to tell Mimi all that has happened in her absence.

**1 Hour later…**

Zim sat with his back up against the wall. Oh how he was filled with anger, but it soon subsided. He couldn't stay angry at Tak for long. He never knew why, but ever sense they were children, oh say a good 200 Earth years ago, he didn't even think of getting mad at her for anything. (A/N o.k. I know Zim didn't remember Tak at all in the show, or know her at all for that matter, but for the sake of story development please turn a blind eye to this one.)

"Wow! What triggered that memory?" Zim asked himself. "Its been so long sense I was a child, how do I still remember that?" Zim was now in deep thought and didn't notice Tak walk through the now unlocked door.

"Zim." She said suddenly, waking him up.

"Huh What?!...oh, Tak. What do you need?" Zim asked coming out of his trance.

"You…you can come to the bridge now." She told him. Zim got up only to find Gir sleeping on his head. He was about to yell Gir off of him, but then decided not to wake him up. So he just gently picked him up, and put him down on the work table and plugged him to the wall.

"I guess I was in such a big hurry to leave, I forgot to let him recharge." Zim said, than looked at Tak. She had been leaning against the door frame, staring at the ground the whole time she was in here. "Hey Tak…" Zim said breaking the silence. She looked up. "…Why did you leave without saying anything?" He asked her.

"I…I don't know." She fibbed and started to walk away, but then stopped. "Zim, I want to know why you didn't just kill me when you had the chance." She spoke without turning around. Zim seemed rather perplexed at this. He then let out a sigh.

"Tak, do you remember when we were kids; how I didn't get mad at anything you did to me, ever?" Zim asked. Tak didn't say anything, so he went on. "You would get mad, if I ever bothered you in any way, even if I was trying to do something nice, but I would never retaliate." Zim told her. She turned around and stared for a minute.

"I guess so…" She finally responded. "What exactly are you getting at here?" She asked, confused. Zim looked over to her.

"I…can't really say, but my conscience won't let me fight you. I just can't do it. It's like, I…I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Zim admitted to her what was going on in his heart, but his head was still confused at his own words.

"But Why Not! If I was as bad as you say I was, than why is it such a big problem for you to fight back!" Tak raised her voice a little bit.

"Tak, You don't seem bad to me at all." Zim said. "I think you're…" He was cut off by Mimi walking up to them. She motioned for Tak to come to the controls. Tak looked back at Zim who was now staring at the floor.

"Zim…" His eyes didn't look away from the ground.

"Yea" he said back in a disappointed tone.

"I left because I started to develop friendly feelings for an enemy, and I thought I had to go get them under control." She admitted to him. Zim was a little surprised at her honesty.

"And also…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you back then. When we were kids, I was always getting laughed at because of the CORD in my head. I guess I never distinguished friend from foe." Tak said with a nervous grin showing through. And no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it, it just wouldn't leave. So she promptly walked to the front, and dealt with whatever it was Mimi wanted as an excuse to hide her emotions.

Zim just stood there for a second, not knowing exactly what to do now. So he just sunk down next to the work table Gir was sleeping on and dosed off.

**Meanwhile…**

"Well, getting Taks old ship back from Dad and his army of Super People, was quite an adventure." Dib said to his brain fracture, who was floating around above him.

"It sure was. And getting the thing into space was another one entirely. Not to mention the ordeal of getting Zims destination from that homeless guy. In fact, if this were a story, it may have taken a good 3 chapters to properly explain the full ordeal." His brain told him.

"Hey! I just thought of something." Dib said.

"Yea?" Said the…thing floating around.

"What can I call you? Do you have a name already?" Dib asked.

"I don't know, how's about, Bid." He said.

"Bid? Why Bi…Ohhh, I get it." Dib responded.

"Yea, I'm a genius." Bid said in a fake smug like tone.

"No, I'M the genius. You're just along for the ride." Dib told him with a smirk.

"Yea Right! I'm just as much of a genius as you are!" Bid responded, annoyed at the insult.

"Oh Yeah! well you…wait, am I arguing with myself?...Damn-it I REALLY am crazy; aren't I?" Dib said out loud, not looking at his newly named traveling companion.

"Yes I suppose you are arguing with yourself…meaning you're insane, and I'm the genius." Bid told Dib. Logically, this made plenty of sense.

"Yeah, I see what you mea…Hey! Stop Doing That!" Dib commanded.

"Doing what?!" Bid yelled at him.

"You keep!...oh never mind." Dib just sunk low in his chair. There was a long silence which was broken by Bid.

"Hey! Do you wanna play 20 questions?" He asked. Dib looked at him like he was stupid.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yup" he told him, sounding hope-full.

"No…"

**End of Chapter 6**

A/N Monkeygod…I did it again, and I'm sorry. The outside reference thing and mentioning of chapters in the story is old news now. I just wanted to express how lazy I was in the story. Any who, the Zim and Tak moment thing, was horrible. I really had no idea how bad I was at writing that sort of thing until I actually tried it once. So know one needs to bash me on that, I know it was bad. Also this chapter is pretty short, so I'm going to post the next one soon.

So tell me what you think, and I'll try to have the next chapter up by Sunday morning. Thanks

-Aag


	7. A Brand New Title

**Chapter 7…Doom, Doom, Doom, DOOOOOOM!**

(A/N Chapter 7, Yep…here we go.)

"Hey Zim, wake up…Heelllooo" Tak raised her voice into Zims antennae. Zim stirred a little, and his eyes started to open up slightly. He looked up to see Tak staring down at him.

"Well good morning fat head…" She spoke in a sarcastic tone. "You slept, pretty much the whole way to the base." She told him, trying to give insight on his current predicament while he was in this dazed state of mind.

"Ohh, we're already there?" Zim asked rubbing his eyes, now a little more awake.

"What do you mean (already)? You were asleep for 5 hours." Tak told him.

"Really? Wow! I had no idea…What about you, did you sleep at all?" Zim asked her. Tak just shrugged, and walked off. Zim got up and followed. "So we made it to the base of these so called Allies." Zim asked.

"Yes, we have. And to be honest, I don't completely trust their words of treason against the Empire." Tak told Zim. Zim smirked at this.

"You too huh?" He said. "Did you program Mimi to…" He was cut off by Tak who finished his sentence.

"...gather information on this…group, and decide if we should turn them in?…Yes I did." Tak looked back at Zim, who was now grinning evilly. She joined him in this moment of pure, devilish, betrayal with an evil smile of her own.

"Hehe, it is rather funny…how were both are probably going to hell." Zim said sarcastically.

"Yeah…it's a dirty job, but somebody has to do it." Tak responded still grinning slightly.

"Well, lets get going. That base isn't going to infiltrate itself." Zim said. Tak nodded.

"Sure, just let me go wake up the robots." She told him.

"O.K. I'll go greet the welcoming party that seems to be walking up to your ship." Zim told her. Tak nodded, and walked to the back. Zim turned the other way and opened the door on the side of her ship to get out.

"OUCH!! What the Fuck!" He was immediately met with a shocky stick colliding with his stomach. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Zim wailed through the bursts of fluctuating pain in his stomach.

"Halt!…" Said the irken in front. "…Friend or foe?" He asked.

"Are You Kidding Me!...OWW!" Zim yelled up at him and he was then shocked again on his back. "I'm On Your Side You Brain Dead Space Monkeys!!" Zim told him. The irken in front backed off for a second and started to whisper to his group…

"should we believe him?"

"I don't know."

"c'mon you tell me."

"well you're the leader."

"oh, I suppose your right." The irken who shocked Zim turned back to find him beginning to stand already. "Wow!.. your will is very strong indeed. To be standing after 2 shocks like that." He said to the now furious Zim, who was panting slightly and shooting a death glare.

"hmm…hey boss, I don't like the way this guy looks. He's all…scary-like. Better shock him again." One of the cronies said.

"Yeah I see what you mean." The leader responded and the quickly thrust the shock-stick at Zim, but he saw it coming and reacted by dodging it, grabbing the end right behind the electric charge, and breaking it off. He then kicked the leader in the stomach causing him to open his mouth in a pain filled yell. Zim took the, violently pulsing, end off the shock stick and threw it into the irkens mouth. Who soon after, went into convulsions on the ground.

"Now then, who else wants to try me?...Huh!" Zim said standing over the body of the defeated leader. The other irkens backed away and stared at him in horror.

"Good…now maybe I can explain myself a little better." Zim said, standing up straight. But before he got the chance, he was interrupted by Tak who had just showed up with Mimi and Gir.

"ZIM! What The Hell Did You Do?!" She yelled at him. He turned his head to face her.

"Hey don't look at me! He attacked first." He clued her in, but then turned his attention back to the group of people in front of him. "This was self defense against a stupid, punkish, jerk. In fact, This Whole Group Of Irkens Is A Discrace! They're nothing but a bunch of thugs!" Zim yelled at them. They all turned around and ran off.

"Zim! Seriously now, our mission is to infiltrate. Not destroy the base before the armada can get here." Tak said now standing beside him.

"Well, like I said, this was self defence." Zim said sounding triumphant, but then grabbed his stomach were the shock stick originally hit him. Tak noticed this.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, sounding a little concerned.

"No, no…I'll be fine." He reassured her. "But thanks for worrying." Zim said with a snicker, and a friendly smile. Tak blushed, at this.

"I…umm…I just didn't want to have to work with someone who happened to be injured; that's all." Tak quickly replied. Zim was still smiling, but looking forward now.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He said, mockingly. "Lets get to that base; shall we." He said. Tak nodded and the four of them proceeded to the structure. The trip wasn't complete without Girs, musical interjections of…

"Taky and Zimy,

Sittin in a tree!,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"What's he saying?" Tak asked. Zim just shook his head and replied...

"I dunno, some Earth thing." They soon reached the front gate to the base, which looked like crap pretty much. It was an old satellite which had been hollowed out and given some life support features. Also at the front gate however was the group of thugs who attacked Zim earlier. The gate began to open, and a familiar figure stepped out. The group ran to him.

"Commander Skooge! That Crazy Guy Over There Attacked Us! And I Think He Killed Splorg! (pronounced the way it sounds) Skooge observed the scene, ignoring the men at his side. Then turned his attention to Zim and Tak with a small smirk.

"Well you finally made it, huh?" Skooge said. Tak nodded in reply. "And Zim, I see you had no problem making yourself at home." Zim smirked.

"Yeah, the trip wasn't bad. But what's with the Riff-Raff you got guarding the front." Zim asked.

"Well, we are short on men. Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused." Skooge replied. "Please come inside. I will take you to Tenn." Skooge told them. So they followed him into this base, leaving the guards in a state of pure speechlessness.

Zim and Tak both, were expecting this place to be small in shambles, and have a very little population…Oh how wrong they were. The Base was complete, and well built. Machine Gun Turrets guarded the front gate. It was filled with the latest technology, and displayed the finest type of modern irken engineering. The halls were filled to the brim with, irkens who were deemed Defective. The whole picture caught the gang completely off guard.

"Skooge? How long has this whole Defective Execution thing been going on." Tak asked, trying to sound curious and not surprised.

"Ohhh, about 3 years." He told her nonchalantly. Tak and Zim were blown away by this. "Impressive what we can build in such a short period of time, isn't it?" Skooge told them. They couldn't help but to nod, jaw dropped. As they walked through the halls, they past many medical rooms.

"Hey Skooge, why are your hospitals so packed here?" Zim asked him. Skooge looked at the floor, and didn't say anything for a while.

"We've rescued a lot of our people from the executions. Some however, weren't so lucky. Most of these irkens were picked up from…from, the Piles." Skooge almost lost his cool for a second, but quickly regained his composure.

"The, Piles?" Tak said inquisitively.

"Huge, m-m-mounds of irken bodies. Most of them die during the procedures on Conventi-uh, But some live, and are thrown into the Piles with the rest of the dead, to starve, or be eaten." Skooge was almost crying now. Again he just, sucked it all back up and pressed on.

"Were here. Tenn will be right down that hallway." Skooge pointed in the right direction. "I need to go take care of other issues in the base, so when you finish talking to Tenn, ask invader Slax to escort you to your quarters. That is, if you choose to stay." He lowered his hand and walked away.

Tak looked at Zim, with concernment in her expression. He gave her the same look, and then their gazes just fell to the floor. And for a while they sat there. Zim finally broke the silence.

"You know, I remember learning one thing, about Earths history in that cursed Earth Skool." Zim said. Tak peered up at him for a second, and then looked back at the ground. Zim continued on.

"A very evil man, started to take over many nations. He believed in a pure race, with no loose ends, everyone exactly the same. And if you didn't look like he wanted you to, you were to be killed. This man single handedly caused the deaths of millions. The humans had a name for a great purging of life like this. I think, they called it…The Holocaust…" Zim finished and looked back down at the ground. They sat in silence again, until Zim spoke once more.

"I can't go through with it." He said. Tak looked back up at him. She knew he was talking about the mission.

"Me neither… Skooge couldn't have been lying about all of the injured irkens; could he?" Tak said with a frown. Zim shook his head and looked forward, down the hall.

"I say, that we join them. And fight for their cause." Zim said regaining buoyancy over his emotions. Tak nodded, and they both walked down the hall into Tenns chamber for briefing.

The room at the end of the hall, was huge, and full of computer screens. Seated in it were many irken military figures. Zim was looking around for Tenn. He spotted her immediately. She was tall now. Very tall, taller than Zim with Gir on his shoulders. She wore blue garbes with pink adornments on them. They all walked up to her hesitantly. Slax was standing by her side.

"umm…Tenn?" Zim tried to get her attention. She turned around and gave a confused look.

"Umm you should know civilians aren't allowed back here." She said to the group.

"It's me, Zim. Remember from the great assigning?" He tried to remind her.

"Ohh, Zim. Wow, it's been a while hasn't it?" She gave a smile. "Slax here has already informed me of the…incident at the hotel, and we have sent a tow vehicle to recover your ship for repairs. Oh and Tak! You're here too, this is good. Do you two plan on staying and helping out?" Tenn asked them. Zim and Tak looked at each-other and then back at Tenn, and spoke in unison…

"Yes, we do." They answered, with confidence in their voices.

"I am overjoyed to hear this. We are short handed on military personnel. Slax organizes our training program. Unfortunately, these people here just aren't cut out for any armed force occupations." Tenn told the group.

"Any help we can give to aid our people, would be our pleasure." Tak said, and she and Zim both bowed their heads to her as a sign of allegiance. Tenn looked rather surprised at this, and quickly reached her hands down to either irken in front of her and picked their heads up.

As Zim and Tak looked up, they saw Tenn was crying.

"Please…you don't have to do that." She told them, and then She bowed before them instead. Everyone was surprised at this. Tenn got up, wiped her tears, and began to speak.

"If there is any one who needs to be thanked, it's the ones who volunteer for work against the Empire. That takes true spirit, to turn your back on the only form of existence you have ever known, even if it is corrupt. So this is your last chance, having heard this, do you still want to stay and fight? If you choose The Empire over us, than we will not stop you from leaving." She spoke sternly to them.

Zim looked at his uniform. It bared the symbol of the irken Empire. His whole life had been for one purpose only, and that was to serve the Empire willingly and without hesitation. His loyalty to the Tallest ran deep and was unquestionable. But how far did the Tallest loyalty run with him?

Zim grabbed the symbol and tore it from his outfit, throwing it to the ground. Tak saw this and without delay followed his actions. Tenn smiled again and began to speak once more.

"I hear-by, dub you Generals, in the Army of the Free Irken Citizens…" Tenn said to them. Zim and Tak were speechless. The whole room stopped what they where doing and applauded. Skooge had come in a little earlier, unnoticed, and walked up behind Zim, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations…Sir" Skooge told him. He then turned to face Tak. "And congratulations to you too, Ma'am." Skooge than walked up to the other side of Tenn (that Slax was not standing on) and waited for her to give the commands. Tenn spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Attension!" everyone stood up straight.

"Salute!" And they all threw a punch into the air with their right hand, above their heads, like everyone just beat a new video game, which was accompanied by a loud battle cry… "HOOOOH!" (its really an un-type able noise. Har-oh-waah, accept all three of those sounds said together at once. )

Tak and Zim saw this, and saluted back to them, with a punch and a "HOOOH" of their own. Even Gir and Mimi joined in.

**Meanwhile, on Conventi-uh…**

"My Tallest…" Said the Irken General from the drafting hologram. "…We have just arranged, safe transport from the Massive to your palace on Irk." He said.

"Thank you General Dween" Tallest Red commemorated.

"As your reward for proving so useful sense this war started, You shall be placed in charge of the Massive in our short absence." Purple finished.

"Thank you my Tallest, I will not let you down." Dween responded.

"I would hope not General." Purple told him.

"Lest you end up like the rest of the Defectives on this disgusting planet." Red finished this time.

"You can count on me Sirs." Dween said with confidence.

"Good" they both stated at the same time, and walked out to their transport.

**End of Chapter 7**

A/N Alrighty-then. That was an eventful chapter. I see now, a little to late, that the passage from enemy, to mutual friend relationship with Zim and Tak, happened rather…quickly. Too quickly, and I don't like it. Oh well, still learning. So tell me what you think.


	8. Down to Business

**Chapter 8…guess what word I'm thinking of…**

(A/N super de dooper de dew,

waiten for you to review..)

Dib was sleeping on the control console of his ship. And he had a dream. He dreamed that he was fighting Glob-Dore The Ghost Lord, back on Earth.

Dib was throwing several quick punches at the evil ghost monster, but to they all just phased threw him.

"Ha-haha! Do you honestly think you can harm me with these pitiful, mortal attacks." Glob-Dore said smugly. Dib backed off and smirked.

"No, But I do think I can harm you with, THIS!" Dib yelled at the evil menace, and pulled out a giant two handed sword that was glowing.

"It cant be! The Ghost Slayer?!" The monster asked fearfully.

"Yes! It is I, Dib! The legendary Ghost Slayer!" Dib responded victoriously. He then slashed the monster across the chest, and it opened up a rift right behind the blade, that started to suck Glob-Dore in.

"NOOOO! I'll get you yet Ghost Slayer!" He said as he spiraled into the vortex.

"I don't think so, Jerk." Dib said to the already captured monster. He was than sorounded by beautiful ladies, who threw him an awesomeness party.

"I think your really cool, Ghost Slayer." One of them said. Dib blushed. Another girl started to speak…

"I think that…" her voice changed to his, "…Wake The Hell UP!!" She yelled at him.

"AHHHH!" Dib woke up screaming. "What the hell was that?!"

"It's me, you idiot." Bid told him.

"Why did you wake me up?" Dib asked.

"I'm thinking, maybe you should check the console; it's been beeping for the past 3 Hours! Need I remind you that, was BEFORE…you went to sleep!" He exclaimed to him, very annoyed at this point. Dib looked rather angry himself, being awakened from the best dream he's had in months. He looked at the screen in front of him, and was astonished at what the beeping was.

"This cant be…" Dib stammered.

"What can't be?" Asked Bid.

"This stupid computer is telling us…that we lost Zims signal." Dib was still stunned. "This is impossible, the tracking device I put on him a month ago was still working when I got this ship back. How can I just…lose his signal?! HUH?! How Is That Even Possible?!" Dib started to freak out.

"Hey! Woohh, slow down trooper. Just find the coordinates where the signal was last pending from when it disconnected. Then you can pinpoint his last known location." Bid explained.

"Oh, good idea. You really are the genius here; huh?" Dib said, derisively.

"Your too kind, now let's get on to that pinpointing." Bid responded.

**Meanwhile, at the base…**

The cheering was followed by a long celebration, which mostly consisted of shaking hands, was done and Slax was bringing Zim and Tak to their temporary housing. But back in the control room…

"Commander Skooge…" An engineer called out. Skooge stopped what he was doing and proceeded in the direction of the worker.

"Yes, what do you need?" He asked.

"Sir, we have detected a signal trying to pinpoint someone inside our base; orders?" The irken told him.

"Hmmm…reroute it." Skooge said plainly.

"Where, Sir?" The engineer asked. Skooge grinned.

"I've got just the place." He said lowly.

**Back on Dibs Ship…**

"O.k. Bid, apparently Zims signal cut off on a…big ship called, The Massive." Dib told him. "Wow! That's a good five and a half month trip from here. I didn't know he was that far ahead of us."

"Well…let's keep moving." Bid responded, enthusiastically.

**At the base…Again..**

Slax was escorting Zim and Tak through the base. He was wearing a black military combat suit. Zim thought it was very cool looking. He saw Skooge, and a few others wore the same outfit. It seemed to be made of a lightweight, leather-like, material. It had one belt going across the chest, and around the shoulder. Slax seemed to have his rank and full name under his right shoulder, above the chest. (Commander Slax-eian) Man that thing was cool!

"Well, here you are." Slax pointed to a door.

"Thank you." Tak said.

"Whatever…Now you two behave in There." He said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Zim and Tak both yelled.

"He-he, I'm just messin with ya. So I'll see you guys later. Oh, and uhh…welcome to the ranks; I guess." Slax said and walked back the way he came. Gir screamed at him as he left.

"Bye-Bye! Bye-Bye! Bye-Bye-Bye-Bye-Bye-Bye…" He was cut off by Zim.

"GIR! 1-0-5-5!" Zim spoke in his normal tone, and at these numbers, Gir fell unconscious.

"What was that?" Tak asked him.

"About a year ago, I programmed an emergency shut down into Girs brain, incase he starts to…well, act stupid." Zim responded. "Well, I guess we should go get moved in."

"Yea, sure." She said back. Zim picked up the motionless Gir and they walked into the room, ready to expect the unexpected.

The interior was rather large. It was actually like two rooms. There was only one bed, but a wall separated the sleeping area from a planning room, which had a sofa. Zim walked into the back of the empty planning room, and saw 2 black rectangles sitting on a desk. Upon getting closer, Zim recognized what it was, and immediately called Tak.

"Tak ! get in here! You're not gonna believe this!" He shouted. Tak came in shortly after.

"What?!" She inquired.

"They gave us some of those cool uniforms!" Zim said, excitedly. Tak walked over and picked hers up. When she did, a note fell out from under it to the ground.She picked it up, and began to read aloud…

"Dear new Officers, please put on these uniforms and plug your W.A.R.R chips into your pak, then wait for further instructions." She finished, and started to look at Zim.

"Well Zim, I guess we shou…" She stopped when she noticed Zim already wearing his uniform.

"We should what?" He asked.

"…Eww.." Tak stated blandly.

"What? You don't think it looks cool?" He asked confused.

"No, its just the fact that you changed while I was still in the room." Tak walked away, to the other side to re-dress.

Zim shrugged, and started for the chip that was left on the table. He picked it up, and one of the circles on his pak opened. An arm came out of it sideways, and turned at a 90 degree angle to the side of him. The arm had his SPY chip in it. He never used a WARR chip before. Those were for soldiers. He didn't need any of the soldier pak additions on a mission.

He pulled out the SPY chip and a small wave of shock flew through his body. He held in a yelp. He then tried to force out his spider legs, just to make sure it worked, and nothing happened. So he put the other chip in, and the arm retracted into his pak. He noticed that when the chip went in, the blank spot where everyone else had a rank, now said (General Zim-orin) across it.

This time, when he tried to force out his spider legs, they came out with ease. They also were designed more like weapons. The edges were sharp, and pronged. Also he had much better control over them. He played around on them for a while, until Tak came in. She was putting her chip in as she walked through the door. As soon as the arm in her pak retracted, the blank rectangle on her uniform formed (General Tak-arri) on it.

"O.K Zim, quit playing around. I think were supposed to…wait for further instructions…or something." She quoted from the letter. Zim complied and retracted his new legs of doom.

"So, how long do we have to wait here?" He asked.

"I don't know. The letter didn't say." Tak responded. Just then they each started to hear a faint buzz in their right ear. The buzz eventually turned into audible words…

"Hello my new officials…" Said the familiar voice. "It's me, Tenn. I'm glade to see you connected to the network okay. This channel we are on right now is private, so only you two can hear me. This is the way the higher ups talk to one another quickly and easily. It will work from anywhere in the galaxy. To respond to me, hold down the button on the earpiece of your uniforms, then close your eyes. Any questions?" Tenn explained. Zim and Tak both followed the directions given.

As they closed their eyes, they felt them open at the same time. As if they closed them in one body, and simultaneously opened them in another. They were in a dark room, sitting at a conference table. Tenn was at the head of it. They didn't say any thing.

"Good. I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but it's time to be serious." She said. "I'm going to connect us with the rest of the officials, so you can get acquainted. But then we are going to get right down to business."

"The officials?" Zim finally spoke up.

"Yes, my group of highly skilled soldiers whom I trust with leading battle, or undergoing secret missions." Tenn responded. Zim stayed silent now. Tenns eyes then closed for a second. And all of the sudden, the whole table filled up with similar dressed irken soldiers. Some of them were recognizable, some of them Zim had never seen before. Tak was just as amazed. She never would have suspected this group to be so large and well organized.

"Hello my warriors. We have some new members, here for the cause. They need to be filled in on our current plans, and procedures." Tenn spoke to the group. "Now then, this is Zim, and this is Tak. They are both seasoned invaders and, to some of you, they are your superior. So you may want to watch your tong."

"Wait, hold on there Tenn..." One of the men at the table interupted." did you say that they're (seasoned invaders)? For all we know, they are trying to infiltrate us, and steal our secrets!" He said . "I don't trust this…Raider, for a second!

"Norg! If you remember correctly, I was once one of those Raiders that you speak so lowly about. I have known them, longer than I've known you! I don't think I trust you, as much as I trust them." Tenn scolded him. Norg just sat back in his chair, defeated.

"Hi-ya newcomers. I'm Dok, nice to meet you." Said someone else in a friendly tone. He acted like he was going to shake their hands, but when Zim reached out to grab his hand, he phased through it.

"Ha-ha! Sorry, doesn't work if I'm callin from another planet." He jokingly said. The introductions went around like this for awhile. After it was over, Tenn got them all to focus on the actual meeting.

"Alright, everybody knows everybody; right?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Said the whole room at once.

"That's good. Now onto more pressing matters"

**To be continued…**

A/N HA-HA! I End Here! Please review this thing. I can't learn if I don't get comments. R&R

-Aag

P.S. the word I was thinking of was, DOOOM!


	9. Preparing For Battle

**Chapter, Doom, Zim, 9, Dooom!**

(A/N ok, I'm gonna do the time skip and it's not because I have lost interest in the story. Right now I am working on a comic book with a friend of mine, which we intend on submitting to a publisher. On top of that, my school work is piling up. I could barely find time to write this. So now the intro to this chapter will fill in the blank spot.)

It has been five months sense the meeting, and Zim and Tak have gone on to be very successful. They have won every battle that was put before them. They became heroes of Tenns army, and they did it together. Eventually Zim and Tak grew closer, becoming more like good friends every moment they spent together. Everything from eating lunch, too blowing off heads, they had each others back.

Gir and Mimi have been very useful as well. When they work together, they're like little techno ninjas. They can reprogram other robots, deactivate missiles, and sometimes fix the weapons and armor of their allies.

Zim is currently on a ship, headed for a location he never wanted to go to. Tak is on a different ship headed to the same place. The ship itself is more like a carrier. It's only large enough to hold a handful of troops. This was normal. You usually travel to a mission in a carrier like this. One officer is given control over a division.

--

About a day ago Zim was at home base, and was sitting in his work room, devising new battle strategies. Then suddenly, the emergency alarm went off. An announcement came over the loud speaker in Tenns voice boomed through the corridors.

"Every able bodied soldier must gather their respective company's and get to the hanger at once!" She spoke. Zim jumped up, and hurried to the hanger as fast as he could. Once there, he noticed Tak hustling some soldiers up into a ship.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked her, looking around at all the commotion.

"I have no idea, I was in the War chamber, and looked over to see Tenn across the room with her jaw dropped. She turned on the loud speaker and sounded the alarm, telling us to go to the hanger." Tak replied, sounding confused.

Before Zim could respond, Tenn came in over the communicator. He, and Tak both lowered their heads, and focused in on what she was saying.

"Officers; I'm sorry for rushing you out without a moments notice, but this is urgent." She said. Zim made a motion to Tak, letting her know he was going to his battalion. She nodded, and he turned and walked away. Tenn continued…

"It's been about 2 and a half years now sense Conventi-uh was turned into an impenetrable fortress. But, we have just received conformation from Commander Solin-Vi, that the planet does have a weak spot in its outer defenses. We are planning on attacking that weak spot with everything we've got." She said.

By now Zim was already on his transporter, which started taking off. Gir came running to the ship, barely jumping on before it completely left the ground. He hoped over to the bench and just sat next to his master. Zim continued to listen to Tenn.

"If we can break through this small weak point on the planets outside, than we should be able to fight our way up through the surface and to the capitol. Once there we can set free any captives, and destroy the primary execution sight. We also have intel that the Massive has been stationary over Conventi-uh for months. So while most of our forces take out the planets surface, a smaller group must board the Massive and use its main gun to destroy the rest of the Armada." She told them.

"I won't lie to any of you. This may be our...last, stand." Her moral started to sink by the end of the briefing. But she quickly livened up with a shocking statement.

"So I will be joining you all in this battle." She admitted to them. All of the officers including Zim, perked up at this.

"Don't bother protesting, I'm already geared up and on my way." She spoke fast enough to stop the almost immediate flow of disagreements.

"Now…my officers. I want you all to brief your teams on the updated mission specks I'm sending you. Thank you all for your service, and…well, Gods Speed." She said to them. Only Zim new what the phrase meant.

--

So here we are. About 25 hours after the briefing, and they are about to reach their destination. Zims orders were to front the assault, and use the gun on his ship to break through and lead the rest of the assault inside. Than he must fly everyone to the capitol, eliminating as much resistance as possible on the way. Once there, they have to fight their way on foot from the outskirts of the city to the prisons, and free/evacuate any captive innocents…………Piece of Cake.

Tak however had different objectives. They went as follows…

-Use stealth to get to the Massive.

-Fight your way to the bridge.

-Gain (control) over the bridge.

-Use the big gun to destroy opposing Irken Military forces.

….…Her job was even Cackier.

They both tightened up and mentally prepared themselves for the coming battle. Zim tried to clear his mind, but something kept knocking at the back of his brain.

_Why didn't I tell her?... Why?! _He then shook his head, trying to get rid of that thought…

…but he couldn't do it. He wanted to tell Tak that he wants her to get out of this alive. He wanted her to be safe. "I could easily call her on the communicator..." he thought. His face lokked hopeful for a second, before sinking down into a mope. "But shes probably trying to focus on the mission right now."

Tak started to shake her head in disagreement with the thoughts going through her mind, right before the battle. "This certainly wasn't the time to be thinking about how much I want Zim to be out of harms way….._Wait, What_?" She thought to herself.

"Where did that come from?" Now speaking under her breath. But she wasn't sure if she knew what she was saying, or if she was lying to herself. She let out a sigh and continued trying to clear her mind.

**End of Chapter 9**

(A/N) O.K. that was pretty fun. This chapter was pretty short. The whole point of it was to fill the gap in the time skip. Speaking of which, the time skip is where most of the charactor development between Zim and Tak was supposed to take place. So bear with me on that one. I intend on rewriting this after I finish the comic book I mentioned earlier. When I do, there will be no time skip, and that will leave room for the other stuff.  
So...please R&R.


	10. Battle for Freedom pt 1

**Dude, it's like…Chapter 10, umm…Doom.**

A/N Super O.K. Next Chapter, Hope you like it. Warning, contains some tragic stuff.

"Hey Bid" Dib spoke in a tired voice.

"Yea, what's up?" He replied.

"How long, exactly, have we been flying?" Dib asked him.

"I don't know, if you don't." He told him.

"oh yeah, I seem to have lost track of the time." Dib Said.

"Well maybe you should--" He was cut off by the computer.

"Proximity Warning! Planet Ahead." The machine told them.

Dib straightened up immediately at this. He looked at the screen of his console.

"Con-Ven-She-Uhh? What the hell kind of bunk nonsense is That?" He said.

"Why are you asking me? just look at the computer you freakin lunatic." Bid retaliated unnecessarily. Dib Gritted his teeth at the comment, But he quickly regained his self-control and examined the description carefully.

"Apparently, it's some Irken controlled planet. It says that they usually use it for important gatherings." Dib said.

"Well, is Zims signal coming from that planet?" Bid asked.

"No, his indication seems to be pending from a large ship hovering over the planet." Dib told him. His attention was drawn away by several military like transports that flew beside him, scrapping his ships cockpit enough to make a slightly annoying _Finger nails on a chalkboard _sound.

"Ow…that hurt my ears." Said a stunned Dib.

"Yeah, I'm sure it did. Lets just get too that ship, and destroy it so we can go home." Bid commanded.

"Yea sure, whatever man." Dib retorted. And they set off toward the Massive with no type of plan at all.

**Meanwhile**

Zim was stirred by a sudden _Finger nails on a chalk board _sound, and went to the front in an attempt to find out what it was.

"Pilot, what was that horrible sound?" He asked in his normal Zim voice.

"Sir, it was a stupid civilian who looked to be lost out here. His steering was off, and it caused the ships to have a minor collision." He said.

"Oh…ok, Carry on." He ordered.

"Wait, General look…" The pilot spoke, in a flabbergasted tone. "We made it."

Zim stared in awe of the planet before him. He was taken back at how different it was. The entire outside of the world was engulfed in a dome, similar to the ones the Planet Jackers used. It was also covered from top to bottom in heavy weaponry, which was ready to blow your face off, if you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Zim took a deep breath. He was calm and collected now. He looked on at the enemy fortress and smirked.

"Pilot…Open a line to all the other ships." Zim ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The soldier answered. As soon as he was connected, he told all squads the plan.

"Alright soldiers! Listen Up!--" The battalions of troops all perked one antenna at a hologram of Zim that popped up in the middle of their ships. "--You all know why we are here, And by now you should be thinking that this is a suicide mission. But upon inspecting what we're up against, I feel I should let you know that this is going to be easy." He spoke confidently.

All of the soldiers looked up at his image now.

"The weakness in the outer layer of the planet is very obvious. SO obvious in fact, that it is evident we are walking into a trap. They want to lure us in so they can blast us all at once" The soldiers all grumbled, gasped, and sweated at the last statement.

"SILENCE!..." Everyone stopped and paid attention. "…that's better. Now, what they don't know, is that the only means that the tallest have of annihilating this many ships at once, will be under attack very soon. So we will pretend to fall into their trap, but when the net doesn't deploy, _so to speak, _We can strike them while they're weak. Is that understood?" Zim finished.

"Sir Yes Sir!! Was the only thing that could be heard all around. Except for Gir, who sat on the bench holding his toes.

"I love this shooww." He said with a warm smile, looking at Zim in the hologram.

"Now Then, Gather around me in Battle Formation Seventeen." Zim commanded.

"When I give the word, we will charge..." The tension built. "…ready…steady…" Some of the crew was ready to faint while others were pumped up still from the motivational speech. "……GO!!" Zim Shouted, and everyone flew in behind him.

The ships opened fire on the dome, and it cracked a large enough hole in it to get everyone through. Once inside, Chaos erupted when turrets, tanks, ground troops, and unmanned air support all opened fire on the forward assault. The formation quickly dissolved into many ships buzzing around in different directions.

**On The Way To The Massive…**

"O.K….I'm picking up radar signals on the scanner." Tak said to her team. "Pilot, activate our cloaking system and energy dampeners." She Ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Was his response. Tak looked at the group in front of her. She noticed that Mimis usual seat was empty. The little robot was badly damaged in the last battle, and needed time to be repaired.

Tak shook this reflection and looked back up at her crew.

"Well, you guys know the drill…you're the best of the best. The task of taking over the Massive, and destroying the armada has been placed on our shoulders." She pitched to them. "This is not unlike anything we have already done in the past."

"This should be easy compared to attacking that supply ship a month ago." Skooge said, sounding more bored than apprehensive.

"That's the Spirit!...So, here's the good news. With some careful piloting, we can make it through the ships of the armada without detection, and get to the Massive. The bad news is that the Massive itself is air tight. The only way in is through a hanger. So we have to make our own entrance somewhere, I suggest the bridge, maybe we can knock out two birds with one stone. Any questions?..." She spoke to them all. Everyone shook there head side to side.

"Good…now lets see if this is going to work." She told them.

The ship floated slowly, weaving in and out of the enemy vessels. Tak gathered everyone in formation, ready to storm out when they made contact. Soon the ship was right in front of the giant space machine of death. The pilot prepared to drive straight for the bridge at full speed.

"Alright Men…are you ready?" She asked them in a quiet, but strong tone. They all nodded, and she nodded back to them. She then turned to the pilot and gave a thumbs up. He turned his attention back to the front and held his four fingered hand out so that they could all see it. First one finger pulled in, so that only three were left. Than another, and then another.

As he finished his silent count down, the ship blasted full force into the control center of the Massive…

_**BOOM! CRASH! EXPLODE!!**_

The ship crashed, and the soldiers were immediately hustled out by Tak. To their surprise the bridge was completely empty. They all kneeled in a back to back formation.

Then, Tak stood up, and lowered her gun. Her soldiers looked at her puzzled. She frowned at them.

"I'm sorry..." She said. The men were all still confused. "…They were expecting us, it was a trap." Just then lights came on, and the whole team was surrounded by at least 50 other men pointing high tech weapons, all set to disintegrate, directly at them.

Taks squad just stood up calmly, dropped their weapons, and put their hands up…

**On Conventi-uhs surface…**

Zim was now on foot, or technically on spider legs, with a battalion of soldiers. Most of them made it through the battle in the sky, and were able to get their ships about 3 miles away from the execution grounds and holding cells.

"General.." A footman tried to get Zims attention.

"What is it soldier?" He asked, being cautious of any foes that may be lurking about.

"Should we have really destroyed our only transport? We could have used it in the upcoming fight." He asked.

"Actually, no we couldn't." Zim told him. The soldier paused and was about to respond, but Zim cut him off before he could.

"One of the other carriers got in front of us, and I saw something shoot it, and it fell. They have some type of anti-aircraft weapons closer to our objective." Zim spoke now almost sounding weary.

"oh…well Sir, shouldn't we warn the other ships that--" He tried to speak when Zim interrupted again.

"I already did. After we landed I managed to get an emergency message out too the rest of the officers. I'm sure that they were able to get the memo out to everyone else." He told him, never looking back once. The soldier shut up.

They walked on. Laser gun fire was heard in the distance. The Ground trembled under them from explosions a ways off. Soon, the mass of troops reached a clearing, and what they saw, was truly a sight to behold.

Bodies upon, bodies, upon bodies. They were all stacked up in neat rows. Each had a large hole drilled through their abdomen, and looked as though they were beaten. It was disgusting. Zim could barely stand to see this sight himself. One soldier next to him fell to his knees, and couldn't move. Another threw up, and fainted.

"Men!..." Zim said, shuddering. "..we…We have to press on. Just, look away." Was all could think to say. With a heavy heart, the men stood up and moved on.

As they walked, Zim heard a soldier freak out. "Ahhhh! NOO! Ven!...Ven!" He screamed running toward the wall, and falling into a cry.

"Soldier! What happened?!" Zim came behind him, concerned.

"It's…it's my daughter….Ven, she…" He let his head drop into his hand and reached his free one toward the wall. He then let it rest on the for-head of a young female irken.

Zim felt his heart sink into his belly. The soldier couldn't stop crying, but Zim didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked away.

A different soldier called out to him. "General! Shouldn't we help?!" He yelled to Zim.

"okay, and how the hell do you suppose we do that." He tried to keep all his emotion hidden. "There…is, noth…ing….I can do for him at this point." Zim tried to hold back his own tears, but one slipped out and dropped from his face. He quickly turned around and moved forward. The others, accept for the victim, followed.

Gir (who had been there the whole time) reaches his hand out to the grieving man, as if he could help, but then drops it and turns back to the group too follow them.

On the other side of the mountain of bodies, a battle was going on. General Jog was the first to arrive at the capitol. Zim quickly motioned troops into tactical positions, and ran over too Jog for info.

"Hey Zim!...Glad you could make it!" Jog spoke attempting to be heard over the gunfire.

"Yeah, No Problem! What's our status right now?!" Zim retorted.

"We have enemy turrets; they need to be taken offline. There's another team on their way to the west side of the building. If they can draw away enough enemy fire, than we can send in our Tech Specialists to shut them down. When they're gone, the rest of this will be a cake walk." Jog told him.

"That's a good plan, but expect the unexpected. Have You ever tried to Walk In Cake, it's probably not that easy." Zim said with a smirk.

"HaHa! Zim, you're a Hoot!" Jog laughed.

"I Like Cake!" Squealed Gir, in a happy tone.

Jog put his head down in and listens to a radio signal.

"Okay…Were good to go--" He started to Zim, then turned his attention towards the soldiers sitting on the other side of him. "You boys know what to do." He said to them. They nodded and hopped up from the cover of their trench.

As they ran through the doorway, they disintegrated.

"WHAT! What The Hell Just Happened!!" Jog yelled. Zim examined the doorway.

"Uh-Oh, they have a fragment-er at the door. It will instantly fry, any living thing that crosses it." Zim told him.

"Well!...Shit! Zim those were our only technicians. What Do We Do Now?!" Jog howled.

"Master!--" Gir interjected. Both Generals looked at him. "--I'm not an organism. I can cross the fragment-er." He stated, with red eyes.

"Not a bad idea--" Zim said to himself. "--Gir! Go now! Quickly while the turrets are still distracted!" He Ordered.

"Yes Sir!" And he was off. Moments later, the turrets shut down, and the building was stormed. The resistance was minimal, and the battle was won.

Zim looked around for his robot.

"Gir…Gir!...Where are you. We Did It! We Wo--" Zim stopped, and starred in shock.

He found Gir, with two large laser gun blasts going through him. One in the body, another in the head. Pieces of him were strewn out all over the room. Opposite from him was a dead, enemy soldier, holding a laser pistol.

**End of Chapter 10…**

A/N Oh My God!! Gir.. I freaking killed Gir off! What have I done.


	11. Battle for Freedom pt 2

**Uhhhhhhh….Chapter…11?! DOOM**

A/N O.K. got some awesome review-age. Thank you…Next Chapter, hope ya'll like.

"General Zim" A soldier began. "We have yet to…" He stopped when he saw the sight.

Zim was on his knees in front of his dismantled robot. He could barely hold back his tears.

"…G…Gir…" He mumbled between little sobs. The robot remained motionless. The eyes were wide open, and the jaw was slacked. Zim reached his hand out and fixed the robots position so that he lay straight and his eyes were shut.

Zim then tore the front of a dead enemies shirt across the room, and laid it over his robot. It didn't completely cover him. He let out a sigh of sorrow and frustration. The soldier remained shocked and speechless until Zim acknowledged him.

"What do you want?" He said depressingly. The soldier snapped back to reality.

"Oh, right, Sir we haven't received word from General Tak and her crew yet about the conquering of the Massive." He reported. Zim didn't move from his position.

"I will open a direct line to her myself and find out if she needs assistance." Zim responded.

"Yes…sir…" The soldier started. "…ummm…Sir, do you need, a larger…tarp? To cover him better." He spoke nervously. Zim turned his head so he could see the soldier. To his surprise, it was the same one who had tragically found out about his daughters death, that very day.

Zim saw this, and his heart sank low. His body wanted to break down in tears, but he wouldn't do it.

"Th…That would, be nice of you…" Zim spoke, finally processing the question. The soldier saluted, and started to turn around when Zim called him. "Private…" The soldier stopped. "…Thank You." Zim saluted back. The soldier nodded, and went out the doorway.

After he left, Zim looked for Taks frequency on his radio. He picked it up and tried to reach her.

**Meanwhile…**

Tak stood motionless next to her team, with her hands above her head.

"Arrest these Defects, and prepare them for execution." A voice called from the center. Tak immediately recognized it.

The team was escorted off. A soldier went for Tak but was interrupted by the same man. "You! Drone, leave the purple one. I want to speak with her." He ordered.

"Yes Master Dween!" He stated, and exited the room.

Tak never looked at the man, But she knew who it was.

"So…She started. "The mighty Dween is a big, bad, General now." She spoke in a very obvious sarcastic tone.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." He spoke. "We simply are Too much alike." He said with a creepy smile. Tak rolled her eyes. (Not that you could tell)

"You know, back at the academy, you were my best student…or you could have been, if it wasn't for your constant tantrums, That is if you can even call them that." He said now looking out the window. "But your CORD fixed that, didn't it?"

"You could be a valuable asset to the victory of our Tallest." Dween kept talking. "In fact, If you join us, I could get you a job as an invader, just like you've always wanted." He finished. Tak laughed a little bit.

"And what do you find funny, might I ask?" He spoke through his teeth. She giggled once more. He turned around and saw her with spider legs out, no guards around at all.

"Wow, you're stupid. I could have killed you several times already." She said. Dween was shocked at what happened next. Her whole team walked out of the back, spider legs out. He backed up to the window.

On the other side of said window was a recognizable ship. Tak took her attention off of Dween for a minute, and looked at the ship.

"Hey…wait a minute! That's My--" Before she could finish, the ship flew directly into the bridge similar too how Tak did.

**BOOM! CRASH! EXPLODE!...Again!**

Everyone held on with their spider legs, until the emergency shutter came on. Dween however, was sucked into space where he popped like a firecracker.

The ship sat still. All of the soldiers set their spider legs to _Laser_. The cockpit slowly opened. A shady figure sat inside. He stood up.

"DIB!" Tak yelled in extreme astonishment.

"huh…Who The Hell Called Me!!..." Dib yelled. "Was It You! or Was IT YOU! Way in the back!" He pointed. Everyone turned around, and saw a weird farmer holding a cow by the leash. (hehe repeated joke) They were all perplexed and disgusted, and turned back to Dib.

"Yea…That's Dib alright." She shook her head. "Please, nobody hurt him, he's just a crazy earth boy." She told them. She then walked up to him. He was still pointing at the farmer.

"that...farmer…huh? Oh, Hey Tak!" He spoke. "I haven't seen you, since you tried to destroy earth with a giant weenie…Pump, Thing."

"Sure whatever, Why are you here?" She changed the subject.

"Oh yes, I Am here on a great quest. I have traveled for many months to get here. My soul purpose for this journey, is too…" He paused. Tak Raised an eyebrow. "…wait, Why am I here again?" he asked himself. Tak smacked her for head.

"Oh Yeah, I'm Here To Destroy Zim Once And For All!" Dib yelled with his hand in the air like he was holding an object of unrivaled power. She looked at him, astonished that he had actually gotten crazier, since she saw him last.

"Well…….Anyways, let me explain to you our current position, After I destroy the armada." She said. Dib sat there.

"Umm, o.k." he responded. As Tak walked over to the console, she heard a signal coming in on her officers radio. She stopped, and closed her eyes.

As they closed, they opened in an empty conference room. She looked around, and saw know one.

"Tak" said a familiar voice from behind. She turned to see Zim standing there.

"Oh, Zim. What do you need?" She asked.

"You had yet to contact us about the conquering of the Massive." He said in a bland tone. Tak noticed his voice.

"It went a little unusual, but we have control over the Massive, and are about to destroy the armada…" She paused for a moment. "…are, you alright Zim?" She asked, sounding a little worried. Zim let his head sink a slightly.

"It…it's Gir." He said.

"What, is he hurt?" She sounded a little more concerned now.

"No, he…he didn't make it through the last battle." He spoke in a small voice. Tak gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She felt a tear running down her cheek, although it could not be seen in the Officers Communication Room. (OFCR)

She reached her hand out to Zim for a second, but remembered he was a hologram there so she retracted it.

"Zim…I'm, sorry." She spoke, shuddering a little.

"It's ok. I have to go. I just wanted to know if you were alright." He said.

"Sure…" She responded, and he disappeared.

Tak opened her eyes, and walked with aggression to the console marked Gun Control. A few buttons later, every gun not pointing at the planet went off at the same time.

A large fury of explosions engulfed the Massive, as all the ships around it were destroyed. Down on the planet, this was truly a sight to behold. All around soldiers cheered as half of their enemies military force was destroyed. Zim didn't cheer. Neither did Tak. She walked by her team.

"Everyone! Stay Here, you will need to fly the Massive back to HQ." She ordered them.

"Where are you going?" Skooge asked. Tak hesitantly responded.

"They need me planet side…" She half explained. Skooge seemed satisfied with that.

"Hey, weren't you going to tell me about what's up with all the war, and the leaving Earth, and stuff?!" Dib chased after her.

"Damn-it! Just ask one of these guys here, they will tell you everything." She said, and walked into the teleporter that was in the back of the room.

"_Zim is in pain right now, and I need to see if I can help…" _She thought to herself.

She no longer bothered with trying to shake the thoughts of having feelings toward Zim like she used to. She Did, have emotions for him. They had always been there, but she just didn't know if she should acknowledge them.

On the planets surface, she noticed a large group of irken soldiers cheering in front of a building down the street. She walked over and once there, she was immediately noticed.

"Hey Look Everyone! It's General Tak, The One Who Blew Up The Armada!!" Yelled an overjoyed soldier. She noticed all of the soldiers rush to gather around her. She pushed past them all, and went into the building.

Tak saw Zim standing over a blue tarp in a small control room. She walked in and got his attention.

"…Zim…" She said in a sad tone. He turned around.

"Hey Tak" He said blandly.

"Where is He?" She asked. Zim pointed to the tarp on the floor.

She saw the outline of Gir laying under the heavy blanket. She felt so bad for Zim, But when she looked at him he showed no signs of emotion towards the whole situation at all. She walked up to Zim so they were side by side.

"Why don't you let it out?" She asked. Zim looked confused. "You're feelings…You don't get mad anymore, you don't cry, you scarcely change your expression unless you're talking." She explained.

"Those things are hardly appropriate for a soldier Tak." He tried to respond.

"Zim, just because you're a soldier, doesn't mean you have to be a robot." She said. "If you don't feel Anything, you could hurt yourself more than help." Zim was now looking at her. She still looked at Gir.

"Zim, locking your emotions away is not the means of making you a better soldier. It isn't healthy, and it's painful to anyone who sees you do it." As she finished she rested her head on Zims shoulder. A tear fell from her eye, and one fell from his.

"Tak…I'm sorry." He said, starting to open up more. "I guess I let the job get to me. I can't imagine how many people I may have hurt." Zim now started to feel pain well up inside him. "All of this, and now Gir…It was my fault." He said, falling to his knees.

"Zim, it wasn't your fault" Tak said getting on her knees, and hugging him.

"I sent him in alone, not thinking of the consequences." He sat there for awhile before standing up with Tak. They stood up straight and saluted to Gir. "We won the battle…but lost a Hero." Zim said. Then he called a retriever, to come and pick up the body.

**An hour later…**

Everyone was on there way home. Enough soldiers stayed back under the command of an officer. Zim flew back on Taks ship, with some of her crew. The rest was piloting the Massive back to the base.

They arrived home to see an unbelievable spectacle. HQ was under attack.

**End of Chapter 11**

HaHaHa! I END this chapter here now. I would have had this one up earlier, but I got writers block…so anyway, I hope it is liked, this chapter has not a lot of action in it. Also, I was critiqued awhile back for having soldiers show emotion. I didn't want to say anything because it plays a part in the story later.


	12. The Final Battle

**Chapter 12………DOOOOM….gotta stop doing that.**

A/N It took me so long to get around to writing this. And after I started, I couldn't finish cuz of how damn busy I am. I'm so f--in sorry guys. ok…Next chapter, I hope it can be liked by people. I also hope, know one hates me for not updating for a month! Unfortunately, one can only hope….+**.**+

The base was under attack. Everyone was almost too shocked to do anything.

There were large battle ships circling the base. The outer guns of the space station were exchanging fire with them. There were big dogfights between smaller ships, all over the place.

It seemed that the enemy had yet to penetrate the front gate, which was good. But they were trying, which was bad.

Zim was completely taken back. (_How did they find the base?_) He inquired to himself over and over again. His questioning was cut short by a sharp change in direction from the ship.

"Ahh! What the Hell?!" He blurted out, toppling over slightly.

"We had to scatter! The enemy ships were closing in on our position!" Tak yelled back at him. He made his way to the front.

"That's fine, just warn me next time you do that." He said sitting down in the co-pilot seat.

"Okay…Hang On To Something!" she advised. But before Zim could grab anything, the ship started to spiral in avoidance of missile fire. Zim was ready to retaliate again once he regained his stability, but Tak spoke before he could.

"So what do you want to do?" She said, raising her voice enough to be heard over the explosions and gunfire. Zim thought for a second.

"We should get Tenn to an escape route immediately." He told her.

"Not a bad idea, but you may have to go without me. I should stay out here and help weaken the battle ships for the Massive." She responded.

"Not a bad idea, swing around the back and drop me off by the secret entrance." He told her. He then turned his attention toward the soldiers in sitting behind him. "I'm taking all of the foot men. Technicians and gunners stay here, Understood?!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Came an obedient cry from the men.

"Good" He smiled. By now they were already at there destination. As Tak landed the carrier, several soldiers came pouring out of it. Zim got ready to leave too.

"Zim" Tak called him. He looked back at her.

"Yeah?" He asked. She got up, walked straight toward him, and kissed him on the cheek, which was followed by a long embrace.

"Good luck…" She said, arms still around him. He placed his hands around her as well and rested his head next to hers.

"You too…" And with that they slowly let go, and walked to their positions.

Zim jumped out of the ship, and it took off.

"Alright men--" He said to the soldiers. "--We need to move quickly through here and get to our leader." He spoke to all of them.

"Yes Sir!" They chanted altogether.

"Okay then, let's move!" He ordered. And they all rushed in through an old door on a rock some feet from the base. The inside of said rock, had a tunnel that went from it to the main control room.

They all ran inside to see a sight, almost too horrible for words. All of the staff in that room was strung from the ceiling…

Zim felt his lunch rise up from his squweedilyspooch. But he hastily swallowed it again. He looked at his soldiers, and could tell they were all doing the same thing.

"Well Zim, it's been awhile." An all too familiar voice spoke. Zims look of disgust quickly turned to rage, and he looked toward the one calling his name.

"Red!" He yelled at the tall Irken standing in the middle of the room.

"Yep, its Me Zim." Tallest Red spoke to him ever so evily. By his side, was an unconscious Tenn. Then Zim thought for a second. Red was standing there…by Himself! He turned around quickly.

"Men Lookout! We Don't Have A Visual On Purple!!" He yelled. Just then, Tallest Purple leapt from the shadows, with a large energy sword, and cut down Zims team in one foul swoop. He landed next to red and turned around.

"Hey Zim…" He spoke with a smirk. Zim looked at the dismembered bodies of his comrades. Then with lightening speed, He spun around with his spider legs out, set to combat mode. The tallest didn't react.

"Before I kill you both, for everything you did…tell me this...Why?!" He said with a silent fury growing inside him. They both laughed.

"Okay Zim, I'll humor you." Red started. "As you may know, our society has a law about emotions. We restrict them to Very, limited use. This can be controlled on Irk, but not on other worlds." Red stopped and purple continued.

"We monitor the emotion output of all the Irkens off of their home planet. About…3 years ago, we noticed that most of them were way above what they are supposed to be. So we scheduled executions for all who violated." Purple now stopped and Red picked up once again.

"After awhile, people started to catch on to this plot. Some survivors went and started a little resistance group. At first they were a nuisance, and over time they grew into a threat. So we are here to silence it once and for all." Red finished.

Zim had heard enough. "I hope you two know, that You're Both about to Fucking Die!" He spoke with anger leaking out of his voice.

"Even now Zim, your emotions cripple you. You're being a little irrational, dont'cha think?" Purple said.

Zim did'nt pay any attention to this and, flew directly for them both at top speed. He shifted in the air and his spider legs reached the targets first.

Red blocked the legs with his fore arms. Purple swung the energy blade in front of his face to stop the attack, and they both turned to let Zim slide by with his own momentum. As Zim passed by both of them, he let go of two grenades.

Red saw them and threw them back at Zim with lightening reflexes. They exploded in mid flight, knocking Zim even farther away.

**BOOM!  
****BOOM!**

Zim hit a Wall. He stood up and saw purple flying at him with some strange looking needle. Purple stuck the thing in Zims shoulder and injected him with a bizarre liquid.

"Ahh! What the Hell is That?!" Zim gritted through his teeth.

"This is a poison that will kill you if you manage to escape." Purple told him. "It's too bad that you wont get the chance to try Though!" He yelled and swung his sword at him.

Zim ducked and barely avoided the swing that almost cut off his head. He unlatched his last grenade and shoved it into Purples stomach with tremendous force. Then Covered his head as it blew.

**BOOM!  
Splat! **(…hehe)

Purple was dead. Zim stood up, covered in blood, and looked at Red with an aura of pure hatred radiating from him.

"Well, it seems my fellow Tallest has died. What a shame." He said barely showing interest.

"Your Next Red!" Zim responded with underlying malevolence in his voice.

"of course I am--" Red countered mockingly. "--Now let's see what you got." He taunted without so much as getting into a stance. Just then, Zim sprung into action, whipping his laser gun out, and rapidly firing 4 times with deadly accuracy. He watched in amazement as all four shots bounced off of Reds face.

"How is that possible?!" Zim said astonished.

"It's obvious isn't it Zim?…I have an energy shield with 100 reflection." Red retorted in a smug tone.

"Haha! No Irken energy shield is 100 without flaw. There is a weak spot for that shield, and I will find it." Zim spoke with valor.

"Hmmm, you know what Zim…You're Right! But since I'm such a nice guy, I'll tell you exactly where the weak point is." Red told him with a diabolical grin on his face. Then he slowly turned his body, revealing Tenn lying unconscious. He pointed to her.

"She has a little force field battery in her pak. The only way to destroy it, is to destroy the pak itself. Of course this will inevitably Kill your esteemed leader." Red spoke as though he was victorious. Zim gritted his teeth.

"I will not kill our leader, but I will kill you Red!" Zim replied.

"Okay, suit yourself." Red grinned as he shot at Zim with a series of lasers from guns that came out of his pak. Zim quickly dodged a few of them and tried to run for cover, but he was shot in the leg and went down.

"Ow! That looked like it hurt." Red seized fire for a second. Zim struggled to stand up, his leg was bleeding badly. Finally on his feet Zim searched for Red, but didn't see him. Right at that moment The crazy tallest popped out of the floor, and punched Zim in the gut sending him through a wall.

**CRASH!**

Zim looked around. He was in the quarters of another officer. He quickly rethought his strategy. Before long, he had an idea. He fiddled with his pak for a second. Then, he pulled it off. Promptly he pulled out a memory core, and his WARR chip. He climbed on to the ceiling while pushing a few more buttons.

"Oh Ziiiiiim!…Where you Hiiiiideeeeen!" Red teasingly called. He walked through the hole in the wall Zim went through. He looked around the room, and didn't see him anywhere. As he started to turn around, Zim dropped from the ceiling and connected his pak to Reds shield, which started to fluctuate wildly.

"Ahhhggh! Zim!,What Did You Do!" Red yelled.

"I set turned on the Emergency Home World Teleporter in my pak, then attached it to your shield with a disrupter. That Teleportation device is going to eat away at your shield until there's a hole that it can suck your body through. And That Red, will kill you." Zim told him with a smirk much like Reds from earlier. Then he turned away and began to walk back toward Tenn.

"Wait!...agghh, Zim! y..y-You Cant Leave Me Like This!" Red pleaded. Zim paid no mind, and just kept walking.

Once inside the control room again, he scrambled to find a new pak, he ended up pulling one off of a dead soldier, which he was against, but he had to do it. Soon it was sporting his memory core and WARR chip.

Now that he was in no danger of dying he could focus on getting Tenn out of this hellish place.

**Meanwhile Outside…**

"I'm Hit!" **BOOM!**

"Goin Down!" **BOOM!**

"Somebody HELP ME! AAHHhg.c._c.c..zzzz_" **BOOM!**

"General Tak! They're dropping like flies out there!" Yelled Skooge from the communicator.

"I Know That! We need to regroup, and take on these guys in a formation. You and Slax keep taking out those battle ships with the Massive!"

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted. "Skooge out."

Tak flew around the remaining few pilots in a pattern that was designed to be Hard To Hit, and effective in focusing attacks. Soon the enemy vessels were dropping rapidly, and on the run.

"Alright, good job everyone! Now lets all take down the remaining battle ships together." Tak ordered. A moment later, she got a call from Zim on the communicator.

"Tak, I've rescued Tenn. She's alive but unconscious. I need Evac a.s.a.p."

"I'm on my way!" She said to him, then turned her attention to the fleet. "I'm Breaking off for a second, someone fill in my spot." She informed, and then made her way to Zims position.

Upon arrival, she helped Zim carry Tenn onto the ship. As Zim climbed in, she noticed the laser wound on his leg.

"You're hurt." She said to him.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." He said to her, than changed the subject. "How are we doing out here?" He asked her.

"We've pretty much won. There are just a few remaining enemies that refuse to flee." Tak told him.

"Well, good. We should get Tenn to a Medbay on the Massive." He told her.

"Good idea. She said, and went to the ships controls. Zim watched her as his vision started to blur. He peered over at his shoulder where the needle hit him. Than just sat down.

Before he new it, they were boarding the Massive. He came too, and helped Tak carry Tenn to the Medbay door. He noticed Tak saying something to a soldier who greeted them at the door. It all sounded like garbled babble to him.

Once the soldier took Tenn from them, and laid her on a stretcher, Zim fell to the floor and his vision started to fade away.

"Oh shit! Zim! Zim! Get Up!" Tak yelled. Zim could barely hear her. As his vision faded, so did his hearing.

"Someone! Please...get some help! Zim!!...

**End of Chapter 12**

A/N It's not over Yet!...Don't Give up hope!…once again I would like to apologize for not updating in so long. I was busy. Sorry…sorry…sorry…sorry…my bad.


	13. The End

A/N ok…here it is. The last chapter. It's not that long. (gulp)

**Chapter 13…doo…I mean, uh, not…doom?**

Zim slowly began to open his eyes. He felt very numb, and he found it hard to see. There was a bright light shining above him.

"_So this is what its like to be dead?...sucks so far._" He thought to himself. Just then the bright glow that shone down on him, like a heavenly force of nature, was slowly eclipsed by a large square shaped thing reminiscent of a head. It had large black things piercing through the top of it. As soon as Zim was ready to question what the hell it was, a pair of very large red eyes opened up and stared at him.

"So, you're finally awake…" The figure said.

"I suppose I am…are you the devil?" Zim asked, not showing much interest.

"Huh?! No! dude I'm a doctor. You're in the medical bay on the Massive." The man said to him. Zim sat up. He was in a stretcher, sitting in the middle of a doctor's office. The doctor himself had unusually thick antennas, and large red eyes.

"Huh? So…I'm not…Dead?" Zim asked, looking at his hands as though they should be transparent or something.

"No man. You're free to go, as soon as possible." The doctor said.

"But…the poison…it-"

"Oh, Shit yeah. Man, that poison was pretty nasty. Thank Irk for our medical genius…We saved your life." The doctor said, cutting Zim off.

"Well thank you…But I have some questions." Zim told him.

"I'm listening…"

"How long was I out?" Zim asked first.

"About three days."

"Three Days! Seriously!...Well, where's everyone else?!" He asked second.

"They all went to celebrate. You had a lot of visitors. One was a human, some weird kid from Earth who wanted me to tell you he was staying here with the Irkens, or something like that." He stopped to take a sip from his mug.

"Anyway, they all came and went …cept for that weird purpled eyed girl, with the CORD in her head. She wouldn't leave your side for a minute."

"Really?...do you know where she is now." Zim inquired.

"Ummm…By Your Side." The doctor answered him with a hint of _are you stupid_ in his voice. Zim looked down to his right, and there was Tak. She was sleeping in a chair, with her head on Zims stretcher.

"That's some Girlfriend you got there man. I didn't see her sleep once until I came in this morning." The doctor enlightened him. Zim didn't respond, but he thought about what he said.

Tak began to stir. Her eyes began to blink open. The doctor noticed this, and took that as his cue to leave the room. She looked at the bed and immediately noticed Zim was sitting up. She sprang to her feet.

"Zim! Oh My God! You're Awake!" She yelled. Then she immediately hugged him, holding on tight as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey, it's alright…" He tried to calm her down.

"NO! its Not Alright. Know one knew if you were ever gonna wake up. I don't know what I would have done if you--" Zim held her close and stopped her.

"Tak, it's okay now. I'm fine. I woke up, and the doctor said I was cured, everything will be okay." She backed away slightly and loosened her grip, but was still weeping a little bit. Zim wiped the tears from her face. She looked up at him and smiled. Zim did the same…and they kissed.

"ehr hrm!…hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tenn got their attention. They both looked up to see her standing in the back of the room, by the door, next to the doctor, who was scribbling something down on his notepad.

Immediately Zim and Tak stood next to each other at attention position, with a salute.

"No Ma'am!" They said in unison.

"Whatever, At ease then soldiers." She said without showing much enthusiasm. They both put there hands down and relaxed.

"Well, we did It. We Won." She said smiling at them. "And you two are the ones who saved my life, so of course I am indebted to you both." She paused and turned her back to them.

"So, I'm going to leave the future of our people to the two of you. Should we keep invading, or should we try to pick up the broken pieces of what our ancestors left us with, in hopes of gaining a peaceful relationship with the other alien races." She said

Tak and Zim looked at each other, and they knew right there what to say. Tak spoke first.

"I think, we should try to make peace with everyone. But it's not up to me." She stopped. Zim continued.

"You should hold a vote amongst the people to see what they want." He suggested. Tenn thought about this.

"Not a bad idea…" She said, and then her eyes got big as though she had a stroke of genius. "You know what?...I'm going to be crowned the new tallest soon. I want to make you two my royal advisors, as well as the heads of the military. So what do you say?" She asked. Zim thought about this for a second. "_A position of royalty_."

He wanted to say yes, but then remembered something important.

"I'm sorry, but I promised an old friend that we could go back to Earth. I'm gonna have to fulfill that promise." He said. Tenn nodded her head.

"I understand…" then turned her head to face Tak. "…Well, what about you?"

"I'm afraid that I must leave too. You might have noticed this already, but I'm going to go wherever Zim goes." She said a little red in the face. Zim blushed slightly at this as well. Tenn just sat there. Zim tried to explain.

"We mean no disrespect we just-"

"no, I understand. I was just thinking about how cool it would have been to have you guys as my advisors." She said with a sigh.

"Oh well, if your minds are made up, than that's that. Good luck you two, and you're welcome to the palace, and those positions, any time." They all saluted, said there goodbyes to everyone, and were off on there merry way.

**1 year later…**

Zim was working on a pak for his newborn daughter, who was running in circles around the floor of the lab. Once he finished it. He picked her up onto the table, and let the pak attach itself to her. She giggled.

"Daddy, it tickles" She said.

"I know Dez. Now you make sure that you don't ever take it off, understand?" He asked her. Dez shook her head wildly up and down as a sign of "Yes."

"Good girl. Now let's go upstairs, your mom probably wants to see it." He told her.

"Okay!" She responded with excitement and hopped down from the table, walking in front of her dad with a big grin. Her toung was sticking out, much like Gir used to do. Upon coming out of a trash can into a familiar house, she ran directly for Tak, who was sitting at the table talking to Mimi.

"Mommy lookit, daddy made Me a back-pak!" She said.

"He Did! Let me see…" She said to her. Dez jumped a 180, and showed her mom the new pak.

"Wow, that looks really cool." Tak said.

"I know…it's is awesome." Dez replied, than sped off into the living room. Zim walked up next to Tak.

"She's the cutest smeet ever." He said to her.

"I know, I just can't believe how smart she is already at her age." Tak responded.

"Well, she has purple eyes like you, isn't that the symbol for brilliance." He said.

"Maybe, but you cant tell me you don't want to raise her and take care of her like a parent should. Soon she'll be able to fend for herself, and she won't need us at all." Tak said. Zim thought about it for a second.

"The humans say this thing about there kids. _They grow up so fast _or something like that." He said.

"Well, it's true." She responded, sounding a little disappointed.

"Don't worry, just because she's smart, doesn't mean she wont need us anymore." He reassured her. Their eyes caught each other and they both leaned in and kissed. The doorbell rang a while later.

"Who could that be?" Tak asked herself walking to the door. She hit a button, and a hologram came over her body, making her look like a human. She opened the door, but know one was there. It was just a huge metal box with letters in Irken writing that said For Zim on it.

"Hey Zim, you got a package." She yelled to him.

"okay…I'm coming." He called back. He went outside, and hauled the package in. When he opened it, he found a note, which he read aloud…

_Dear General Zim-orin_

_We the soldiers of your battalion would like to thank you for your bravery and _

_leadership. It took a really long time to put all the pieces back together again, but we _

_think you will be happy with our results. We left the honor of the last piece for you…_

… _--__Your Army_

_P.S. Dib says Hi. He's been doing great here._

Zim opened the box. His eyes lit up, as he reached in, and pulled out the fully repaired body of a SIR unit, and a memory core…

Zims family watched as he put the memory core in the robots head. Almost immediately after he did, the blue eyes flickered on.

"Gir…is that you…" Zim asked cautiously. His response was…

"HI MASTAH! Can I Get Some A Dem Taquitos!"

"Gir! It really is you! Welcome Back!" Zim shouted, and everyone came together, and gave him a group hug.

"Awww! I Missed You Toooo!" said Gir in his normal Gir voice….

…**The End**

A/N WOOT! Happy Ending!...not like that…Whatever, so that's the end. I hope it was a joy to read, because it sure was a joy to write. R&R…c yall.

--Invader aag


End file.
